


Cherry's Adventures of Mulan Part 2

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry was given a telegram from the mail and surprisingly for her, it was from Mulan and Shang in China and she found out it was a wedding invitation as Shang had asked Mulan to marry him. "About time." she said to herself.

Atticus and Patch were coming down the street. Cherry waved to them with the telegram. Mo walked down the street as well.

"Whatcha got there, Cherry?" Patch asked.

"Telegram from Mulan." Cherry replied.

"What's it say?" Atticus asked.

"She wants me to come over," Cherry replied. "It's been a while since our last meeting."

"Can we come with you?" Mo asked.

"Well, I dunno..." Cherry drawled out.

"Aw, come on, Cherry," Atticus begged. "I've wanted to go ever since you told me about the army you and Mulan were in, I was so jealous."

"Atticus Fudo, jealous?" Cherry teased.

"Yes, I was jealous." Atticus admitted.

Cherry chuckled.

"Please?" Atticus begged.

"Well... All right," Cherry then confessed. "It might be nice to visit China with you guys."

"Yay!" Patch cheered.

"Mulan has a dog herself, I believe she called him 'Little Brother'." Cherry told Patch.

"That's an odd name." Patch said.

Cherry merely shrugged.

"So, when can we leave?" Atticus asked eagerly.

"Hmm... When's a good day for us to travel?" Cherry pondered.

"How about tomorrow?" Drell asked.

"GAH!" the four yelped slightly.

"Hi." Drell waved to them.

"What do you know about Mulan?" Cherry narrowed her eyes at him. "Mulan's my old friend!"

"Well, I know that Mushu will have to lose his job after she's married." Drell said.

"Is that right?" Cherry asked suspiciously.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Drell rhetorically asked.

"Let's just get packing." Cherry said.

"Smart answer." Drell replied.

The four then went home to get themselves ready for their trip to China. Drell smirked and then disappeared behind the shadows ominously.

Each of them packed everything they would need.

"China?" Elizabeth asked in surprise. "Is Drell going to bring you there?"

"I'm pretty sure he is," Mo replied. "You know how Drell is with us these days."

"True." Elizabeth nodded.

"Don't worry, if anything happens, it'll get better." Mo soothed her adoptive mother.

"Quite." Elizabeth nodded again.

"I'll be fine, Mom," Mo soothed. "I've been through worse."

"I'm a mom, I'm supposed to worry." Elizabeth said.

"You're a great mom, like my real one was." Mo smiled.

The two then shared a warm and loving mother daughter hug with each other. James smiled to this as he was so glad the two got along, even if they weren't related to the girl by blood.

"I made sure you had plenty of China related outfits to put on." Elizabeth said.

"Thanks, Mom," Mo smiled. "I'll bring you guys back something."

"Can you bring me back a statue of a dragon?" Junior smiled.

"I'll try." Mo chuckled and ruffled up his hair.

Junior giggled back and smiled up to her. "I just wish I could come with you and Atticus." He then pouted.

"Aww, JJ..." Mo cooed to her little brother.

"I wish I had powers like you guys..." Junior sulked. "You have nature powers, Cherry can make things appear, and Atticus is like a witch."

"A Wiccan." Mo corrected.

"I want powers too." Junior pouted.

"Atticus can help you with that," Drell said, appearing with four tickets. "And just so you know, Patch has to come along on carry-on."

"Of course he does." Mo replied.

"Who are you?" Junior asked Drell, not knowing him as well as his sister or her friends.

"I am Drell; Head of the Witches Council," Drell replied boastfully. "And I have a plane ticket for a certain young boy that would be known as Junior."

"You mean, I can go too?" Junior asked.

"Oh, I don't know if he's ready to go on a trip by himself..." Elizabeth sounded worried.

"He'll be with Atticus and Mo and Patch and Cherry, although he'll be mostly safe with Atticus, Mo, and Patch," Drell said. "Besides, Atticus treats Junior like his own little brother just like Mo, so it's like he has two brothers, three, if you count how close Atticus and Patch are."

"I don't know..." Elizabeth sounded worried all over again.

"Oh, come on, Darling," James walked into the room. "I'm sure it'll be all right."

"Well... I guess you're never too young to start exploring." Elizabeth said.

"We can catch up on some lost time together~" James smirked to his wife.

Elizabeth blushed with a smile. "I suppose that would be fine."

"And besides, Atticus has a promise to keep with Junior." Drell said.

"Does he now?" Mo replied.

"I'll explain tomorrow." Drell said before leaving them to their packing.

"Come on, JJ, I'll help you pack." Mo walked with her little brother.

"Oh, boy!" Junior cheered.

Before everyone knew it, it was time to meet up to leave for China.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Drell asked.

"Yep!" Atticus, Cherry, Patch, Mo, and Junior smiled.

"Good, now before anything else; Atticus it's time you give Junior super-strength just like yours." Drell said.

"Come here, little buddy." Atticus smiled.

"Okay, Atticus." Junior replied.

Mo smiled at this as she knew this would be good for her little brother and she was touched that Atticus would allow it. Atticus soon started to massage Junior's right arm. Junior was confused why he was doing that, but Atticus and Patch reassured him that that was normal and part of the experience. Junior then simply shrugged and went along with it.

"You're a very lucky little boy." Atticus smiled to his girlfriend's little brother.

Junior soon got his own super-strength. Atticus then let go with a smile.

"That's it?" Junior asked.

"That's it," Atticus smiled. "Go ahead and try it out, kiddo."

Junior nodded as he playfully lifted up Atticus.

"Hey!" Atticus called out with a laugh.

Junior smirked as he giggled. "Wow, I am strong!"

"Yes, yes, you are, now mind putting back on the ground?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, uh, okay." Junior smiled sheepishly and set him down.

Atticus then dusted himself clean. "Okay, Cherry, let's go to China."

They soon got on their plane that would take them to China.

"Here, JJ, if your ears hurt, chew this." Mo handed some of Cherry's bubblegum to her brother.

"Thanks, Momo." Junior accepted the gum.

Mo smiled as she helped him get settled in.

"So, what's this about Mushu losing his job?" Cherry asked Drell as she was stuck to sitting next to him, but not too far away from Atticus so he could keep an eye out just in case he tried to do anything funny with his best friend.

"Oh, you didn't know that once Mulan is married Mushu will be out of a job?" Drell said before showing her the fine print in Mushu's job description.

Cherry took the fine print and adjusted her glasses to take a look.

"It's from Mulan's ancestors," Drell shrugged. "I don't make the rules, I just call 'em."

"That's unusual," Cherry replied. "I wonder why Mushu would be fired out of Mulan's true love."

"It's not out of Mulan's true love, just read it." Drell said.

Cherry glanced at him and then looked back at the papers to see what the big deal was. And where she saw it wasn't because of true love but because of family matters. "Oh, now I get it..." she then said.

Drell nodded. "There's also the Emperor's daughters..."

"The Emperor has daughters?!" Cherry asked. "I've never met them..."

"Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei." Drell listed.

"They sound beautiful." Cherry said.

"They are, but unfortunately, they are going to betrothed to a prince." Drell replied.

"Wait, all at once?!" Cherry asked.

"It's the life of a princess..." Drell sighed. "We have a lot to do."

"Ugh, you mean to tell me this is another adventure and not a normal visit?" Cherry then complained.

"Yep," Drell nodded. "Just don't tell Patch about Mushu losing his job; he'll want to do something about it."

"Gotcha." Cherry groaned slightly as she leaned back in her seat and decided to get some sleep since the flight would be a long while.

Unfortunately, Patch had heard their conversation due to super-hearing. 'Shut me out, will you?' he thought to himself firmly. 'We'll just see about that.'


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came sooner than anyone thought. Most of everyone fell asleep on the plane ride due to how long it was. Cherry instinctively woke up since she had done this before and where she saw China. Drell snored loudly and drooled as he was asleep.

"Drell, Drell, wake up..." Cherry shook the warlock awake.

"Are we there yet?" Drell yawned.

"We're about to land," Cherry said before his drool then landed on the bridge of her nose. "Ew."

"Great." Drell said as he wiped off the drool.

Atticus and Mo cuddled each other in their sleep.

"Wake up, you two." Drell said.

Atticus and Mo woke up and smiled to each other.

"We're landing." Cherry told them wearily.

Mo smiled and then woke up her little brother as they were finally landing into China. Junior soon yawned before opening his eyes.

"We're in China, buddy." Atticus smiled as he gently put his arm around the boy.

"Yay!" Junior smiled.

After the plane landed, everyone collected their luggage and went out into the city.

Mo sniffed and sighed. "I've always wanted to try a real dumpling."

"Same here." Atticus smiled.

Cherry looked around for any familiar faces as they walked along, but so far found no one. "Where are Mulan and Shang?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Patch promised.

Cherry looked around and then ended up in front of a familiar little old lady.

"Oh, Cherry, is that you?" the lady asked.

"Grandma Fa?" Cherry replied.

"Hello, Cherry, how are you?" Grandma Fa smiled.

"I thought that was you," Cherry replied. "I'm doing fine..."

Grandma Fa then pulled Cherry down and hugged her tightly. "Oh, it feels like it's been years since you were last here."

Cherry coughed slightly and smiled. "Good to see you too."

"Hello." Atticus greeted, carrying their luggage and Patch's carry-on.

"Oh, who do we have here?" Grandma Fa asked.

"This is my friend Atticus, his girlfriend Mo, her little brother Junior, and Atticus's pet puppy, Patch." Cherry introduced.

"And who's this handsome fella?" Grandma Fa smirked and winked up to Drell.

"My name is Drell, but, I'm already taken." Drell said.

"Oh, shame..." Grandma Fa frowned.

"Phew!" Drell wiped his forehead in relief, thank goodness Hilda took him back.

"So, shall we go and see Mulan and Shang?" Mo asked.

"Where are they, ma'am?" Cherry asked the old woman.

"I was just on my way to see Li and my boy actually." Grandma Fa replied with a small shrug.

"Cool." Patch smiled from inside his carry-on.

"You want out, boy?" Atticus knelt by the carry on with his puppy inside.

"I've wanted out since I got here!" Patch glared slightly, he found this treatment very degrading.

"Alright, alright." Atticus said as he opened the carry-on.

Patch walked out and then shook himself to get adjusted and then smiled once he took a close look at the scenery. 'Wow, it looks so nice over here." he then smiled.

They soon began to make their way to Mulan's parents. Cherry led the way with Grandma Fa. Li was wandering around and then looked down. 

"Ni hao." Cherry greeted with a bow.

"Ni hao." Atticus, Mo, and Junior greeted with a bow as well.

"Oh, Cherry, it's you, and you've brought some other friends." Li smiled.

"Shi," Cherry nodded. "Xīn Péngyǒu."

"Why is Cherry talking funny?" Junior asked his big sister.

"She's speaking Chinese." Mo told her younger brother.

"Ohh..." Junior replied then.

"Your Chinese has improved, Cherry." Li smiled.

"Yes, now, may we come inside?" Cherry then asked politely in her native language.

"Yes, please, come in." Li said.

Cherry nodded and came in with her friends. Patch was curious where Mushu was and went to go look for him, knowing he was a tiny dragon based on what Cherry talked about.

"This house is amazing." Mo smiled.

"Thank you, dear." Li replied.

Grandma Fa went to a desk where she had to do some paperwork.

"I don't see Mulan?" Cherry explored. "She must be with Shang."

"I wonder where they are?" Atticus said.

"They can't be too far." Mo said as she sat next to Grandma Fa.

"Where did Patch go?" Cherry asked, noticing the Dalmatian missing.

"Patch?" Atticus looked around and then whistled. "Here, boy!"

"He must be exploring." Mo said.

"Oh, that pup..." Atticus smiled.

"Now, Grandma Fa; I hope you don't go overboard and invite all of China to this wedding." Cherry said.

"Oh, come on now, we can't upset the spirits." Grandma Fa ruffled up her hair.

"And inviting all of China will make them happy, how?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Grandma Fa smiled. "Now, why don't you all help me out?"

"We haven't seen Mulan or Shang in a while," Li sounded worried. "I'm sure they'll be glad to see you though, Cherry."

"And I'll be happy to see them." Cherry said.

Grandma Fa looked at her papers. "According to this chart, I put the coins here... Mm-hmm..."

Li was still very worried about her daughter.

"Relax, child," Grandma Fa smiled to her daughter-in-law. "The spirits tell me Shang will arrive and propose to Mulan before the sun sets. There's still time to get in on the pool~"

"Wait, he hasn't proposed yet?" Cherry asked.

"Not yet." Grandma Fa replied.

Cherry looked confused by her invitation.

"Chinese leters might be a little bit delayed?" Drell smiled nervously.

"Did you turn back time?" Atticus asked Drell suspiciously.

"No." Drell lied.

"Drell..." the others replied sharply.

"Okay, maybe a tiny bit?" Drell smiled sheepishly.

"Well, we might as well go see Mulan, by the way, where is Mulan?" Mo asked Mulan's parents.

"The last I've tracked was that she was out at the field." Li replied before she heard a knock at the door.

Zhou hid handing something to his mother and he then walked off to go pray before his wife could get suspicious.

"I wonder who that could be?" Mo said.

Li opened the door and saw a little girl with a water weaver who bowed to her. "Hello, Sha-Ron."

"Is Fa Mulan here?" the little girl asked hopefully.

"Why, she's out in the field." Li replied.

"Yeah," Grandma Fa chuckled. "Doing her chores." 

"Oh, I'll go help her." Sha-Ron decided.

"Alright, then I guess that's where we'll need to go." Atticus said.

"Oh, thank you." Sha-Ron then said with a bow since Li told her what she needed to know.

"Go ahead," Grandma Fa told Cherry. "You two haven't seen each other since the end of the Huns and Shan Yu." 

"Stop rubbing it in!" Atticus groaned in jealousy since he couldn't had been there for that.

They soon rushed to where Mulan was.

"The children all love Mulan." Li sighed as she came inside while Drell decided to have some green tea.

"They sure do." Drell agreed.

"And why not?" Grandma Fa smiled. "She's strong, she's brave, she's beautiful... She's a chip off the old block."


	3. Chapter 3

We soon cut to Mulan doing some training. She was using a rake and doing fight moves while her dog was watching her. Cri-Kee was even there and was attempting to copy her. Atticus was the first to arrive at the sight. 

Mulan kept flinging her rake and then accidentally hit Atticus on the head, only for it to break in half. "Oh, my gosh, sorry!" she then frowned in worry.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt." Atticus replied.

"Really?" Mulan asked out of shock.

"Long story." Atticus replied as he took the rake with a small smile as he decided to fix it for the Chinese girl.

"Atticus, we've been here for five seconds and you're already breaking stuff?!" Cherry scolded. "OH, BROTHER!"

"I didn't mean to." Atticus said.

"Jeez Louise!" Cherry scolded.

"Cherry, is that you?" Mulan couldn't believe it.

"Oh, hi, Mulan." Cherry smiled.

Mulan soon gave Cherry a hug, happy to see her after so long. Cherry gave a small smirk in the hug.

"How have you been?" Mulan asked Cherry.

"Fair enough," Cherry replied. "I've made some new friends."

"I see and one of them seems to be quite the strong man." Mulan smiled admirably towards Atticus.

"Yeah, but he can be a pain in the butt sometimes." Cherry said.

"I heard that and you know you love me as a brother." Atticus replied as he came back with a new rake.

"Oh... How did you do that?" Mulan asked as she took the new rake.

"Magic." Atticus wiggled his fingers mysteriously. 

"Gay..." Cherry coughed.

"Hypocrite..." Atticus coughed back.

Sha-Ron smiled once she saw Mulan and ran down with her own bamboo stick to meet the young woman. When she came, more kids came out from the hay stacks and joined her to hang out with Mulan.

"You two act just like brother and sister." Mulan giggled at how Atticus and Cherry were bickering.

Cherry and Atticus glared at each other with backs to each other, arms folded, and tongues sticking out.

"I wanna learn how to be a warrior too!" Junior joined the other kids.

"I can already tell that you will become a strong warrior." Mo smiled down at her little brother.

Junior smiled back up to his big sister, feeling inspired by her words.

Little Brother barked at the incoming guests in the field until Mulan pet him to calm him down. 

"It's okay, Little Brother," Mulan soothed her dog, then looked to the little girls and Junior. "What's going on here?"

"We wanna be like you, Fa Mulan!" Sha-Ron beamed.

"Yeah, me too!" Junior also beamed.

"That little girl reminds me of Darla." Atticus smiled to Mo about Sha-Ron's determination.

"She sure does." Mo smiled back in agreement.

"But I'm still learning myself." Mulan smiled down to Junior and the little girls.

"Please?" Sha-Ron begged.

"Teach us, Mulan!" the other girls pleaded.

"Please, teach us, Mulan." Junior begged.

"Okay, I guess I can show you a few moves." Mulan smiled.

"Yay!" The girls and Junior smiled.

"Mulan's gonna teach us how to kick butt!" Sha-Ron smirked as she got into a fighting stance.

Junior and the girls cheered in excitement which made Mulan laugh playfully.

"They sure seem to be eager to learn." Cherry said.

Mulan soon settled down the girls. "That's lesson number two," she then told them once she got their attention. "The first and most important lesson is to be gentle at the same time we're being tough."

"How can you be tough and gentle?" a little girl asked.

"Yeah, I wanna be tough!" Sha-Ron flexed her arms and punched the air.

"Well, being tough is a good thing, but you also have to be gentle when it comes to being not too rough." Atticus said.

"Yes, Atticus is right," Mulan agreed. "The world is full of opposites and so are you. To be a good warrior, you must bring it all into balance."

The kids still looked puzzled and curious.

"Hmm... Let's see if this helps," Mulan then suggested as she knelt in front of them. "Earth, sky, day, night, sound and silence, dark and light..."

And she started to show the differences.

"One alone is not enough~" Mulan began to sing. "You need both together~"

There were twin girls who then smiled to each other and held their hands.

"Winter, summer, moon, and sun~" Mulan smiled to the others, she then took her rake as she jumped in the air and did more fight moves. "Lesson number one~"

Atticus and the others soon got into fighting stances to start training. Sha-Ron handed them all bamboo sticks and they were all ready to fight.

"Like a rock, you must be hard~" Mulan began. "Like an oak, you must stand firm, Cut quick, like my blade~"

Mulan and Atticus began to show what she meant by those words.

"Think fast, unafraid~" Mulan smiled as her cricket friend then hopped up on her shoulder. 

Cri-Kee then chirped and even copied Mulan and Atticus.

"Like a rock, we must be hard, Like an oak we must stand firm, cut quick like our blade~" The girls and Junior sang. "Think fast, unafraid~"

"Okay, Mulan, I'm ready!" Sha-Ron stood bravely and determined.

"Uh-huh, but your'e still out of balance," Mulan replied as she gently tapped the girl which made her fall on the ground. "You're only halfway there."

"That's right, you still need to be gentle." Atticus said.

"Like a cloud, you are soft~" Mulan then sang again as she got into a meditation pose. "Like bamboo, you bend in the wind~" she then danced by the blades of grass. "Creeping slow, you're at peace because you know~"

One girl covered her eyes and shivered in fright. This was because she was afraid of the cricket.

"It's okay to be afraid~" Mulan cooed to the scared girl. 

The girl flinched as Cri-Kee hopped on Mulan's fingertip and she then gently pet the cricket which then made her smile. Atticus was happy that the younger kids were learning that it was okay to be afraid while being tough.

"Like a cloud, I am soft~" the girls and Junior sang as they copied Mulan. "Like bamboo, I bend in the wind, Creeping slow, I'm at peace because I know, It's okay to be afraid~"

They soon started to continue training while singing.

Mo even copied Mulan and Atticus. "I could've used these lessons when Angel and I lived on the streets." she then said to herself. 

"Ask your parents to give you karate classes." Atticus suggested.

"Or I could always take Karate classes by you." Mo said.

"Well, I am cheaper." Atticus smiled bashfully.

Mo giggled in response. They then smiled as Junior and the girls were learning a lot from Mulan. And where the lesson ended as they all landed with a fighting move.

"That was amazing!" Mo cheered.

"Momo, I learned so much!" Junior smiled to his big sister.

"I know." Mo smiled back.

Junior then hugged her.

"Thanks, Mulan." Mo smiled as she hugged the boy right back.

"You're welcome." Mulan smiled back.

There was then the neighing of a horse heard in the distance.

"I can already tell that a certain general is here." Cherry said.

"It's General Shang!" the girls cheered.

Mulan smiled as the general she had feelings for was coming on his horse.

"Cool, it must be great to be a general." Atticus smiled.

"I'm sure you'll be one someday." Mo smiled back up to him.

"Hello, little warriors." Shang chuckled to the little girls as he got off his horse and took off his helmet to see Mulan.

"Can we go meet General Shang, Mo?" Junior smiled.

"Sure, just remember your manners." Mo smiled back.

Junior nodded and ran with the little girls to see Shang as he smiled politely to them.

"He sure is a great kid." Mo smiled.

"He's really coming along." Atticus agreed.

"I don't think I've seen you before." Shang noticed that Junior wasn't Chinese.

"My names James Brown Junior, but you can call me Junior or JJ." Junior introduced himself politely with a bow.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Junior." Shang said.

"Likewise." Junior then stood up with a polite smile.

Shang soon made his way over to Mulan and the others. Mostly toward Mulan of course, he then looked in surprise. "Cherry?"

"Hey, Shang." Cherry waved.

"When did you get here?" Shang smiled.

"Not too long ago, I'm sure," Cherry replied. "Nice to see you again and not commanding."

"Yeah, that's a good change," Shang agreed. He soon saw Atticus and Mo with her. "Who are these two?"

"This is Atticus and Mo," Cherry introduced. "Atticus is my friend for many years who's a giant pain in the rear and this is his girlfriend Mo who he found on the streets."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." Shang said.

"Likewise." Atticus and Mo replied with a bow and curtsy to the general.

"The new uniform suits you, General." Mulan smirked.

"It sure does." Cherry added.

"Oh, the uniform, yes," Shang replied, he then cleared his throat. "Now I just have to live up to it."

"Of course you will," Mulan nodded. "You're very brave."

'I can already tell he's going to try to ask Mulan the big, important question.' Atticus thought to himself.

Junior and the girls smiled as they watched Mulan and Shang interact while Cherry seemed to be waiting anxiously for Shang to ask Mulan to marry him. She knew it right from the start, even if they didn't get married at the end of their first adventure. But he seemed rather nervous to ask the question. The girls couldn't help but giggle at his nervousness.

"Is there someplace private we can talk?" Shang asked Mulan.

"We can go to my house." Sha-Ron offered.

"I think it's time to send the girls home." Mo whispered to Mulan.

"Okay, everybody," Mulan chuckled to the little girls. "Time to be like the river and flow home."

The girls then groaned and went home, saying goodbye to everybody, but Sha-Ron stayed put.

"Quick, you better give her you helmet to hold on to." Atticus whispered.

Shang agreed to that and gave his helmet to the little girl. "Could you take care of this for me?" he then asked.

Sha-Ron gasped and squealed as she took the helmet and happily ran home and giggled out loud as this had to be the best day of her life.

"He'll have a hard time trying to get that back." Mo said.

"I swear, that girl reminds me so much of my little sister." Atticus replied.

"You mean a pink princess brat?" Cherry smirked.

"No, her excitement." Atticus said.

"Aww..." Mo smiled to Atticus, finding that sweet.

They then decided to leave Mulan and Shang alone. But of course, they would look at the sight of the proposal from Mulan's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Atticus picked one of the cherry blossoms and gave it to Mo with a smile. Mo happily accepted the cherry blossom. Atticus smiled bashfully as Mo took it and wore it in her hair. The three of them soon got to Mulan's house just in time.

"I hope you enjoy the sights, 'cuz this is all we got." Cherry told them.

"Yeah, we know." Mo said.

Cherry then sat in the grass under the tree to avoid the sun, and where they saw Shang and Mulan together and they saw Shang looking like he was asking her something. Shang had Mulan's hand which made Atticus and Mo squeal out if excitement. And where they soon heard Mulan's response to Shang's question. Mulan yelled out cheerfully which made Atticus and Mo dance and jump for joy while Cherry weakly clapped, but actually had a small smirk which for her, was close enough for a smile.

And where Grandma Fa saw why they were celebrating. "She said yes." she then smiled to her son and daughter-in-law.

Li sighed happily before breaking down into tears of joy.

"When one's heart is filled with joy, some may spill from the eyes." Zhou smiled as he held his wife.

"Yep and where one wins a bet." Atticus said.

"You can say that again," Grandma Fa chuckled as she took out her prize. "I won the pot!"

"Actually, you and Drell bet he would propose before sundown," Zhou reminded. "I bet he would propose before noon."

"Curses, he's right," Drell pouted. "Poor timing."

"But, uh, you don't gamble." Li reminded her husband.

"Betting against my mother and an acquaintance is not a gamble," Zhou replied wisely. "It's an investment."

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

"Who asked you anyway?" Drell grumbled since he had also lost the bet.

Later on, we are soon shown Mushu crying as he had heard the big news from Mulan and where his tears were happy tears. "Oh, what a happy, happy day, my little baby's getting married!"

"Shh, Mushu," Mulan shushed her dragon guardian. "Someone will hear you."

"I can't help it," Mushu replied. "You know dragons are very emotional."

Patch was soon shown in the room as he walked in sniffing as he could tell what a dragon smelled like.

Mushu noticed this, then grabbed his tail and glanced at the puppy. "Hey, hey, hey, I ain't no chew toy, ya got that, Bruno?"

"It's Patch." Patch replied.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be with your owner, wherever he is?" Mushu asked.

"I'm, um, looking for him right now," Patch replied. "Anyway, just continue with what you two were doing."

"At least he knows you're a dog," Mulan said to Patch. "He used to call my horse a cow."

Patch soon snickered at that.

"Oh, it just seems like last month you and I were saving China." Mushu cooed to Mulan.

"It was last month." Mulan reminded him.

"How time flies," Mushu smirked as he slithered up beside her. "You know, baby, this might be a magical moment for you."

"It's not every day I get engaged." Mulan reminded.

"No, I meant telling me you're engaged." Mushu replied.

Cri-Kee and Patch then rolled their eyes in response.

"You don't say." Patch said while rolling his eyes.

"After all, I'm the guy that gave you and Pretty Boy the hook-up," Mushu smiled as he rested in Mulan's arms. "Am I guardian or am I guardian?" he then rhetorically asked as he flexed his arm in response.

"Oh, you're more than that, Mushu," Mulan smiled and hugged the dragon back. "You're my most trusted friend."

Mushu suddenly got tears in his eyes.

"Are you crying again?" Mulan noticed.

"No, I just got some exfoliating cream in my eye, of course I'm crying, girl!" Mushu replied. "What do you think? Oh, Mulan, I'm just so happy for me."

"You know, Mushu, you should be rewarded as such a trusted friend and as a guardian." Patch said.

"Oh, I know it is," Mushu smiled. "This wedding is a big status boost for me! When those ancestors look up the career ladder, all they're gonna see is my behind!"

"Mushu, have you ever wanted to be super strong?" Patch asked.

"Oh, you have no idea..." Mushu replied. "I can lift up pretty good amount of stone though."

"Uh, yeah..." Patch replied. "Come here, I wanna show you something really cool."

"Cool, but I first have to help Mulan with the color." Mushu said.

"So glad my getting married is helping you out, Mushu." Mulan smirked to the tiny dragon.

"Yeah, and what color are you thinking?" Patch asked.

"Well, the theme is 'Think Pink', you know, pink is the new red, it's simple, it says it," Mushu replied. "Now watch my smoke!" he then zipped off by the cricket. "Cri-Kee, to the fabric store!"

Cri-Kee chirped and then left with Mushu.

"Mushu, wait, I have something I also need to tell you!" Patch called out as he chased after the dragon.

Mulan then shook her head as Shang came in to see her.

"What is it, Rex?" Mushu asked.

"Patch." Patch glared.

"Whatever." Mushu shrugged.

"Mushu, um, do you know what happens to the family guardian dragon?" Patch smiled nervously.

"They get a big promotion?" Mushu smiled smugly with high hopes.

"Um, well..." Patch smiled nervously.

While he was going to tell Mushu the bad news, Shang was now going to inform his soon-to-be wife about something that Grandma Fa did.

"This is gonna be some party.' Cherry said about the wedding.

"Why do you say that?" Mo asked as Shang was coming with Mulan.

Cherry pointed out the door to find nearly every citizen of China at the door.

"Because Grandma Fa did exactly the opposite of what Cherry told her not to do." Atticus said.

"Congratulations!" the citizens cheered for Mulan and Shang.

"Isn't it wonderful," Grandma Fa smiled as she brought in appetizers. "Sorry, it's sort of slapdash. It took us by surprise, ya know?"

"I wonder how Mushu and Patch are doing?" Atticus said.

"Follow me, Spike," Mushu told Patch. "You're about to meet Mulan's ancestors."

"For the last time it's Patch, and you need to be worried about this." Patch said.

"We'll talk about this later, Thatch," Mushu said before taking out a homemade megaphone. "All right, all right, all right, dead people, we've got work to do, so let's move on with a purpose!"

The ancestors grumbled as they rose from their graves which gave Patch chills all over his body since he was surrounded by spirits from the Other Side.

"Looks like he's going to learn the hard way." Patch whispered.

"I've got an important announcement to make," Mushu smiled to the ancestors. "Hold your ectoplasm, now. Mulan's getting married!"

And where all of the ancestors were excited as they knew what this meant for the family and what this meant for them.

"All right, all right, all right, simmer down, I know just how you feel," Mushu smiled as he clapped with them politely. "But time is wasting people, so let's move, move, move! The theme is pink!" he then took out several decorations. "I wanna see pink flowers, pink ribbons, pink bows, I'm not talkin' about salmon, don't show me no blush. I mean pink, as in a freshly slapped newborn's behind!"

"How about a pink slip?" a woman smirked.

"Um, Mushu, I think you need to know that this wedding is also kind of a bad thing for you." Patch tried to inform the dragon.

"What are you talking about and how would you know anyway?" Mushu looked at Patch.

"The puppy is right." the lead ancestor replied as he handed a pink scroll to Mushu.

"That was what I was trying to warn you about, Mushu, you see, once Mulan marries Shang, you'll be fired as her guardian dragon." Patch frowned.

"Say what...?" Mushu replied in misfortune.

"Read it and weep, dragon." The woman spirit smirked.

"It is written right here," the lead ancestor replied. "If the woman marries, then her husband's ancestors take over guardianship."

"But the question is how did this dog find out about this information?" The woman ancestor asked.

"That is a very good question," the lead ancestor agreed. "Patch, is it?"

"Actually, yes." Patch felt relieved that someone here finally got his name right.

"How did you find out about this, erm, mishap?" the lead ancestor then asked.

"Drell informed us after we got an invitation to the wedding only for him to send us back in time to the day when Shang proposed to Mulan." Patch said.

"Drell, you say?" the lead ancestor replied. "Isn't he a magical being?"

"Yes, sir, Head of the Witches Council," Patch informed. "He usually gives us assignments and even more adventures."

"Patch! Where are you boy?!" Atticus's voice called out before he appeared walking in to see the spirits which didn't phase him. "Oh... Sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"Hi, Atticus." Patch came up to his owner.

"Patch, did you warn Mushu yet?" Atticus asked.

"I tried to." Patch replied.

"I take it that dog is yours." The lead ancestor said.

"Oh, yes," Atticus smiled as he hugged Patch. "He's been mine for a while now, ever since our visit to London."

"Anyway, back to what we were doing." The woman ancestor smirked.

"This scroll must have a typo!" Mushu panicked. "That can't be!"

Patch and Atticus were beginning to feel bad for Mushu. The lead ancestor then dragged Mushu by his tail to get him out of the temple for good.

"Why are you dragging him out?" Atticus asked.

"It's time for him to go before he embarrasses himself." the lead ancestor replied.

"You're being cruel to him." Patch said.

"The moment that Fa Mulan is married, he is getting his old job back." the lead ancestor replied.

Mushu gulped in response about the misfortune of his old job before he became the guardian.

"What was his old job?" Patch asked.

"Perhaps this will ring a bell." the lead ancestor smirked and tossed Mushu towards a gong that one of the other ancestors held.

Mushu was then squashed against the gong which made the ancestors laugh at his pain and humiliation.

"That's gotta hurt." Patch winced.

"Well, that was kind of mean." Atticus slightly glared to the ancestors.

"Yeah!" Patch added.

The ancestors were too busy celebrating getting rid of Mushu.

"Are you okay, Mushu?" Patch asked the tiny dragon. "Maybe some gems will cheer you up."

"Gems?" Mushu looked at him.

"Do you eat gems?" Patch asked. "I know a dragon who does."

"No thanks," Mushu frowned before he then sighed in depression. "What am I gonna do?"

Atticus and Patch were unsure about that.

Meanwhile with Mulan and Shang...

"So, tell me," a woman grabbed Mulan with a joyful smile. "Will it be a big wedding?"

"Absolutely." Mulan smiled.

"Oh, no, absolutely not." Shang shook his head.

"Did they just have two different answers?" Mo whispered to Cherry.

"Couples." Cherry scoffed.

"Maybe that was just a one time thing." Mo smiled nervously.

Li and Zhou noticed their daughter and future son-in-law were already disagreeing.

"Children?" an old woman asked.

"As many as possible." Shang smiled.

"Maybe one or two." Mulan replied as she hugged one of her little fan girls.

"Well, that didn't sound like a disagreement." Mo smiled.

"We'll have to think about it." Shang said.

"Right away." Mulan said.

Cherry and Mo then watched as Mulan and Shang seemed to only want the opposite of what the other wanted.

"This may be a problem." Drell said.

"Oh, dear, did you hear that?" Li frowned.

"Not exactly a harmonious couple, are they?" Zhou added in.

"No, they are not." Drell said.

"You could've just taken us to the wedding, but nooo, you had to send us to before!" Cherry glared at Drell. "Everybody knows that before the wedding is the most stressful time of the marriage for the couple! Look at Shining Armor and Princess Cadence!"

"Okay, now just calm down." Drell said.

"CALM DOWN?!" Cherry shook him. "This could ruin everyone's future!"

"Perhaps we should give our gift to the children now." Zhou suggested until the gate busted open.

"Who could that be?" Mo asked, looking to the gates.

The crowd gasped at the sudden guest who came on horseback.

"General Shang, Fa Mulan," a missionary came to the couple. "Order from His Majesty, The Emperor."

"I wonder what he wants?" Mo said.

Mulan and Shang were told to report to the Imperial Palace. Drell soon used his magic so then the others will be included.

"You are allowed to take guests." the missionary told the couple.

"You've met the Emperor too," Mulan said to Cherry. "Would you and your friends like to come?"

"Fine by me." Cherry replied.

"Sure." Mo smiled.

"We'll leave at once." Shang decided.

"Yeah." Cherry said.

"Where's Atticus?" Mo looked around.

"He must have gone off to find Patch." Cherry said.

"We should wait for him." Mo replied.

"I don't know if we have any time." Shang said as this seemed urgent.

"Maybe they're at the stables." Mo said.

"Come on, we better find them." Cherry suggested.

They soon went to the stables to find Atticus and Patch and where they were there.

"Atticus Fudo, show your face!" Cherry called out.

"Over here!" Atticus called back from inside the stables.

"Ah, there they are." Cherry said as they came into the stables by Mulan and Shang's horses.

"Hey, guys." Mo said.

"Hey, girls." Atticus looked over.

"And just where were you?" Cherry asked.

"With Mushu." Patch replied.

"And did you warn him?" Mo asked.

"It, uh, it didn't go that well..." Patch replied softly, feeling bad for poor Mushu's predicament.

"He found out, didn't he?" Cherry asked.

"You have no idea..." Patch sighed. "Did the ancestors have to be so mean about it?"

"Were they always like that?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"I didn't really interact with them much," Cherry shrugged. "But basically from what I hear, the ancestors are like Drell and Mushu is like, well, anyone who works under him."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"This must be pretty important if the Emperor wants both of us." Shang said to Mulan as they got their horses ready. 

"He knows a winning team when he sees one." Mulan chuckled.

"He sure does." Cherry said.

"By the way, where is Mushu right now?" Mo asked the boys since they were with the dragon last.

Atticus and Patch soon pointed above them.

Cherry and Mo glanced over and saw Mushu with Cri-Kee as they were staying hidden from Mulan and Shang.

"Something tells me Mushu is gonna try to pull something," Cherry replied. "He's always been a little sneaky."

"Oh, I'm sure he won't." Atticus said.

"You guys better keep an eye on him." Cherry advised.

"We will." Atticus and Patch promised.

Mulan's parents were then coming into the stables with Drell.

"I wonder what Mulan's parents are going to give Mulan and Shang?" Mo whispered to Cherry.

"Ba-ba, Ma-ma." Mulan greeted her parents as they came inside. 

"We'll leave you alone if you wish." Cherry said to the Fa parents.

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"It's all right, we won't be here long since you have a journey ahead of yourselves," Zhou replied. "We were just admiring the Mudan tree."

"It's so lovely this year." Mulan agreed.

"The blossoms reach for the sunlight above," Zhou continued as he took a flower from his wife. "Yet unseen, the roots reach for the rainwater below. Sun and rain, so different." he then placed the flower in his daughter's hair.

"Like Yin and Yang?" Mo asked.

"Precisely," Zhou agreed with her. "So different, yet only by working together, do they create harmony and life."

"Good, just wanted to know." Mo smiled.

"And to help Mulan remember that lesson..." Zhou then added as he and Li took off their necklaces only to show the symbols of Yin and Yang as pendants on them. 

"Mother, Father, your necklaces..." Mulan noticed. 

"Not ours," Li smiled as the trinkets were being handed down. "Our great-great-grandparents."

"So, they're like something passed down from generation-to-generation." Cherry said.

"Yes." Li and Zhou nodded.

"I'm sure they'll treasure them." Mo said.

"That's sweet of you to think so, dear." Li smiled to Mo.

Mo smiled back bashfully.

"And now... Yours." Zhou said as he he put one necklace around his daughter's neck before giving Shang the other.

"Thank you, sir." Shang bowed his head.

"Oh, they're so beautiful." Mulan smiled to her necklace.

"They sure are." Mo said.

"But you'll be surprised how heavily they can weight," Zhou advised his daughter and future son-in-law. "To share the burden, you must work together, like the sun and the rain."

This made everybody smile to each other, except for maybe Mushu who secretly watched this, and where this gave him a selfish idea.

"If we got married, do you think we could share necklaces?" Mo smiled to Atticus.

"Oh! Uh..." Atticus blushed nervously at the mention of marriage.

"Gag..." Cherry's voice muttered until she soon saw Mushu.

"Wait a minute, Old Man Fa Zhou got a point now," The tiny dragon said to himself. "Mulan and Shang are as different as sun and rain. And when the infatuation wears off, their Tree of Life's gonna wind up with root rot."

Cherry could overhear that and didn't like the sound of it. Cri-Kee didn't even like it.

"Oh, yeah, sure, she seems happy, that's the real tragedy here!" Mushu told the cricket. "The girl don't even realize how miserable she is!"

Cri-Kee chirped in disagreement.

"That's why I gotta nip this thing in the bud." Mushu decided. He soon burnt Cri-Kee's antennas by the tips.

"Mushu's had his moments before, but he's never been this selfish..." Cherry commented.

"You noticed it too, huh?" Patch's voice asked her. 

"GAH! Rabid dog!" Cherry yelped and turned around before breathing in relief. "Oh, it's just you."

"You should know why he might be acting this way." Patch said.

"Pretty sure it has something to do with his job..." Cherry said. 

"Well, at least you remembered something important..." Patch commented under his breath.

"Anyway, we should make sure he doesn't try anything crazy." Cherry said.

"You read my mind, it'll take a lot of work, you think you're up for it?" Patch asked.

Cherry let out a small gulp and looked serious. "Let's do it..."


	5. Chapter 5

Later on, Mulan and Shang soon rode off together on their horses and Mushu hid inside of Mulan's bag, and as for Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Cherry they followed by foot. Cherry was panting heavily.

"Great exercise, huh, Cherry?" Atticus smiled.

"Why do you do this to me?!" Cherry complained. "You know I hate running!"

"Yeah, but we don't have our own horses and there's not enough room on their horses." Atticus said.

"And besides, exercise is good and good for you!" Mo beamed.

Cherry groaned as she ran, but she was able to keep up with them.

"Uh, Mulan, could you smooth out the ride a little bit?" Mushu asked as he suddenly turned green. "I'm gettin' horsesick!"

"Mushu, what are you doing in that bag?" Patch asked.

"Hey, wherever Mulan goes, I go!" Mushu smiled innocently. "Remember, teamwork ain't about ego, it's about 'wego'!"

Cri-Kee chirped in agreement, suddenly revealing himself inside of the bag.

"CRI-KEE!" Mushu glared at the cricket. "What're you doing here?!"

"He's lucky." Patch smirked.

"Yeah, he's lucky I don't bring out the bug spray." Mushu retorted.

They soon arrived at the emperor's palace. 

"Mr. Emperor..." Cherry panted before bowing to the older man. "It's fascinating to see you again."

"It is great to see you again as well, Cherry." The emperor greeted before seeing Atticus, Mo, and Patch bowed to him.

"I have brought some friends from back home," Cherry said to him. "That's Atticus, he's almost like a brother to me, and that's his girlfriend, Mo, and his pet dog, Patch."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your, um, Emperorness." Mo greeted.

"Thank you, child, you may now all rise." The emperor chuckled to that.

This then made everybody stand up straight.

"As we stand here, Mongol Forces are moving closer to our border," The emperor told his visitors. "The threat of attack is growing every day. As it is, our army's hopelessly outnumbered."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Your Majesty, let me lead my forces in a preemptive strike," Shang spoke up. "Each of my warriors will fight like ten Mongols.

"No, General," The emperor declined as he came in front of a map, showing it to them. "I plan to defeat this enemy without the use of force. Instead, we will forge a union so strong, the Mongol hordes won't dare attack. An alliance with the kingdom of Qui Gong. We will become united through marriage. You will escort three princesses to Qui Gong. There, they will marry Lord Chin's sons, and seal this critical alliance." 

"Not an arranged marriage..." Cherry murmured quietly. "I hate arranged marriages."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Shang bowed loyally.

"My advisors tell me the charts are clear," The emperor told them all. "If this wedding does not take place in three days, the alliance will crumble and the Mongols will destroy us. Mark my words, General. Three days."

"Not a moment more, Your Majesty." Shang promised.

'This feels wrong.' Mo thought to herself.

Mulan looked like she was going to be sick.

"I know that face, Fa Mulan," The emperor spoke to her. "What troubles you?"

"Your Majesty, an arranged marriage?" Mulan asked, sickly.

"Rest assured, child," The emperor reassured. "My daughters know exactly what they're doing."

"But Your Majesty, an arranged marriage lacks one thing that most other marriages have." Atticus said.

"My daughters consider it an honor to marry in the cause of peace." The emperor replied.

Patch could already tell there was no convincing the emperor to stop the arranged marriage.

"Your Majesty, I... I--" Mo tried to speak up.

"Apology accepted," The emperor told her before sitting down in his throne, much to her misfortune. "General, how many troops do you estimate you will need to accomplish this mission?"

"Three." Shang smirked as he had an idea.

Cherry already knew which three he was thinking about.

"Companies?" The emperor asked.

"Three men." Shang clarified.

"You surprise me," The emperor replied. "These are my children."

"Oh, trust me, Your Majesty, these three won't let you down." Cherry said.

"This mission does not call for force, but finesse," Shang added. "We must become one with the countryside."

"As emperor, I trust you," The emperor replied. "As a father, I implore you to choose your three soldiers wisely."

"The perfect men," Cherry added. "Loyal and disciplined. China's most honorable and noble soldiers."

Soon enough, they left to go find the three men they mentioned. 

"AND STAY OUT!" A woman's voice shrieked as she threw out Ling, Yao, and Chein Po out of annoyance, revealing to be Mulan's former matchmaker before she went to war against Shan Yu. "I've found wives for hundreds of men, but the Golden Dragon of Unity himself couldn't make love matches for you three. Come back when you get personalities."

'There they are.' Cherry thought to herself.

"So, these are the guys..." Atticus said.

"Yep..." Cherry said to him. "They're actually pretty cool."

"Well, that's a fine way to treat China's greatest--" Ling glared at the matchmaker only to get a pot thrown at him. "...Heroes..."

Patch simply cringed as that had to hurt.

"What's her problem?" Yao huffed as he dusted himself clean with the others.

"You always did have a way with the ladies." Cherry teased them.

The three men soon looked and saw Cherry.

"Hiiii~..." Cherry smirked.

"Hey, where'd you come from?" Yao asked.

"A mystery..." Cherry replied, mysteriously.

"We haven't seen you in a while." Ling said.

"I'll say..." Cherry replied. "Anyway, uh, what happened in there with Lady Bossy Boots?"

"All I asked for was a girl who would worship the dirt I walk on." Yao told her.

"I simply asked for someone who would cook for me morning, noon, and night." Chien Po pouted.

"And I just wanted a girl who likes to laugh, and thinks I'm a god." Ling added.

"I think you might have gone a little overboard with those requests." Cherry said.

"Perhaps we weren't specific enough?" Chien Po asked her.

Cherry just bowed her head with a sigh.

"Forget that dragon lady," Ling scoffed before smiling to his friends. "The only ones who can find girls worthy of us is us."

"Oi." Cherry sighed.

"Oh, like you have advice on getting women?" Ling replied.

"I think I know a bit more about girls than you guys do." Cherry smirked.

"Make that two of us." Mo added.

"Oh, hey, Mo," Cherry smiled before looking to the boys. "Everyone, this is Mo, Atticus's girlfriend, and sometimes, my friend too, depending on her mood."

"I'm also her cousin." Mo said.

"Long story." Cherry added.

"And here we are." Mo added.

"Well, I don't need her, To be all smug and snooty~" Ling began. 

"You guys are gonna sing again..." Cherry muttered as this was true.

Mo soon brought out ear plugs for Cherry. Cherry accepted them and smiled peacefully as the plugs played classical music and didn't just deafen the singing.

"I got a plaque right here, That says I kicked Hun booty~" Yao sang, showing his medal.

Mo soon looked over and even saw a statue of the three men for fighting with Mulan.

"Ohh, now I understand why they chose these three." She said.

"You annoyed yet?" Cherry smirked to Mo.

"Eh..." Mo just shrugged.

A woman walked down the street with a parasol which got Ling, Chien Po, and Yao's attention instantly.

"This should be entertaining." Cherry said.

The three men fell, but the woman was soon gone and they saw another woman making tea and went after her. The woman actually smiled back and offered a cup of tea to Ling.

"I wonder what he'll do?" Mo said.

Ling soon rushed over and took the sticks from the woman's hair and put them up his nose. Cherry and Mo both face-palmed to that. Ling smiled to her and to his friends only to get punched in the face.

"Saw that coming." Cherry and Mo sighed.

"Give up?" Cherry asked.

"Never!" Ling, Yao, and Chien Po told her.

"Oy..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "This might take a while."

"Great." Mo groaned.

Eventually, Mulan and Shang came over to see the three men as they began to fight just to have a girl of their own which annoyed Cherry, though she actually did like them.

"Mulan! General Shang!" The three men smiled once they saw the future couple.

"If you three aren't too busy disturbing the peace, I need you to join us on a mission." Shang smirked.

'And they'll agree to come along in 3, 2, 1.' Patch thought to himself.

"To save China?!" Ling asked hopefully.

"Naturally." Mulan smirked along with Cherry.

"I'll be leaving behind a few broken hearts, but count me in." Yao replied.

"Alright." Mo said.

"And you two?" Cherry asked the others.

"Sign me up." Ling replied.

"When do we start, General?" Chein Po added.

"Tonight." Shang replied.

Later that night, they were ready to pick up to escort the three princesses. Shang gestured for the three men to come out as it was night time now. The three soon came out with their swords as the three princesses came out like they were supposed to and bowed to their father before going down the steps with their fans. Shang then got the door for them and one of the princess's shoes came off, but she didn't notice it, almost like Cinderella when she left the ball at midnight, and where Yao noticed this and decided to go and give the princess back her shoe. 

The princess and Yao looked to each other almost as if they shared a moment. Yao bowed to the princess as he held out her shoe to her. The princess then moved her foot and put the shoe on her foot and she backed up inside of the carriage. Afterwards, Yao soon rushed back to the others. Ling and Chien Po looked to him curiously as he seemed to have a love sick expression on his face.

"We're about to depart, Your Highnesses," Shang smiled to the princesses. "You have my word we will arrive swiftly and safely."

"My sisters and I thank you, General Shang." One of the princesses spoke.

'She seems like the oldest." Mo thought to herself.

"Permit me to introduce Fa Mulan." Shang introduced his soon-to-be wife.

"It is a privilege to meet the hero of China." The other princess replied.

"I couldn't have done it alone." Mulan smiled before looking to Cherry who had helped then.

Cherry simply waved.

"I leave you in their capable hands," Shang told the princesses before calling out. "Stand ready!"

"You might need these," Mulan offered blankets. "It's chilly."

"Thank you." One princess said as she and her sisters accepted.

"Princesses, before anything, could you tell me your names?" Cherry requested.

'Of course," The eldest princess in purple replied. "My name is Ting-Ting."

"My name is Mei." The middle princess in pink said.

"And my name is Su." The youngest princess in orange concluded.

"Lovely names." Cherry said.

"Thank you." The princesses replied as she climbed inside with Mulan.

"So, you're getting married." Mulan said.

"Oh, yes." Mei nodded her head.

"Are you okay with getting married?" Cherry asked.

"It's all right, Yīngtáo, it's our honor to serve the emperor." Ting-Ting replied, giving Cherry her Chinese name.

"And the Middle Kingdom." Mei added.

"The whole thing is so exciting," Su insisted. "We're very happy. Really."

"Um, well, okay as long as you're happy." Cherry said.

"I'm not sure I could go through--" Mulan began.

"Prepare to move out!" Shang's voice demanded.

"Well, time to get going," Mulan said. "Come on, Cherry."

Cherry nodded and soon left with Mulan, shutting the door and leaving the princesses alone. Once the princesses were alone, they sighed. 

"Move out!" Shang commanded.

The horses neighed and soon drove them away from the palace as the emperor looked soft for his daughters, and where the journey would be long. Mulan and Shang rode their horses of course and they talked to each other as they began their new adventure into the world.

Drell gave his students their own ride and told them to go to sleep while he would take them into town, but stay alert for anything and be ready for anything. "Good night..." he told them.

"Good night..." Cherry, Mo, Atticus, and Patch mumbled before going to sleep.

"Have a good night's sleep." Drell said.

"This isn't gonna work, you know that I'm nocturnal, and--" Cherry began to complain.

Drell then blew some dust in her face. Cherry had wide eyes and soon dropped down and fell fast asleep.

"Knew that would work." Drell smirked.

The others slept through the night as they would need all their energy when the time would be right.

"Aw, Mulan, don't sulk, it's not the end of the world..." Drell told the young woman as she bowed her head while riding on Khan's back.

"I know, but an arranged marriage just doesn't feel right." Mulan said.

"Yes... Arranged marriage isn't my idea of fun either..." Drell had to admit. "I might not seem like it, but I really care about love, happiness, and the healthy friendship in a relationship, rather than having destiny choose a partner... Wow, I'm getting soft..." he then smiled nervously about his advice on marriage. "Ooh, am I even me anymore?" 

"That's very sweet of you to think." Mulan smiled.

"Luckily I married Hilda for love." Drell said.

"Well, you can't worry about that, your duty is the emperor." Shang told Mulan.

"But Shang, an arranged marriage?" Mulan replied.

"I know, but not everyone can be as lucky as we are," Shang smiled, gently taking her hand in comfort. "In an ideal world, everyone would marry for love, but the world isn't perfect. I'm just glad my world is."

Drell soon looked back at the three men that were also protecting the princesses.

"And so I said 'You just broke my best set of china'!" Ling told a joke story before laughing at his own joke. "China! Get it?!"

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" Yao smiled dreamily.

'He's in love.' Drell thought to himself.

"You mean with disgust?" Ling mocked Yao.

This made both him and Chien Po laugh.

"NO!" Yao glared, punching Ling right in the face. "Our eyes met and we shared a cosmic moment."

"That'd probably be my answer to..." Drell smirked to himself. "It's truly love."

"It's love I tell ya!" Yao told his friends as they laughed. "LOVE!"

"It doesn't matter. We're on a mission," Ling nudged him. "No fraternizing with the princesses."

"Engaged-to-be-married princesses." Shein Po smiled.

"Oh, yeah..." Yao frowned. 

Drell frowned almost like he felt sorry for Yao, but didn't say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, Atticus, Mo, and Patch woke up to see how far they were, but Cherry was still asleep due to the powder from the night before.

"I wonder how the princesses are?" Mo said.

"I'm sure they're doing okay..." Patch yawned and stretched once he woke up. "Ugh, I feel like we've been traveling forever... I'm hungry now."

"I think there might be an apple orchard in a few miles." Atticus said.

"Well, I am a bit hungry..." Patch said. 

Eventually, they came to a stop, and they soon came out to get some apples. Cherry was still asleep however.

"WAKE UP!" Drell told her, but it didn't work, but he then remembered. "Oh, yeah..." He then took out a glass of water and poured it in her face.

Cherry coughed and woke up, looking a little grumpy. "Really?" She asked.

"You hungry?" Drell asked.

"A little, actually, yeah..." Cherry admitted.

"Go get something to eat..." Drell told her.

Cherry soon got up and walked out to join the others, and where she soon saw the princesses leaving to get some fresh air. Mo climbed up a tree and soon shook the branches, bringing apples down and Atticus caught them. Mei soon came out and watched as Yao set up a table and couldn't help but feel a connection with him. Atticus and Mo saw this and knew exactly that those two were meant to be together in the end.

"Shame about the arranged marriage..." Mo frowned to Atticus. "They seem so perfect."

"I know, right?" Atticus asked.

"Nothing here but fruit..." Cherry said. 

"Cherry, have a pear, you like pears." Patch said, not having a problem with the fruits.

Cherry shrugged and then took a pear before eating it and she soon enjoyed it. Su soon came to the pear tree and tried to reach to get one only for Chien Po to come from underneath her and give her a lift. Ting-Ting didn't seem to like to see what her sisters were doing until Ling suddenly came to her, startling her.

"Oh, that can only end in so many ways." Cherry sighed.

"Do you have to be so pessimistic?" Patch asked.

"Somebody has to..." Cherry smirked. "Not everyone looks on the bright side."

"Fair point." Patch said.

Cherry smirked and rubbed her hands almost in a dark fashion.

Ling kept trying to get Ting-Ting's attention, but unlike her sisters with Yao and Chein Po, it didn't seem to work out for him. Patch soon went to check on Mushu. He was behind the wagon and Patch went to go to him as Mulan loaded up the carts for their next travel to the kingdom.

"You all right, Mei?" Cherry asked the princess who seemed distant. "You look distant right now."

"Fa Mulan and Yīngtáo... Uh... I..." Mei mumbled slightly.

"Yes?" Cherry asked.

"Your Highness, is anything wrong?" Mulan frowned.

"Uh... I... I just wanted to compliment you..." Mei soon said. "Fa Mulan, you were so brave to take your father's place in the army, and you, Yīngtáo, for saving your kidnapped friend from The Huns."

"Oh, um, thanks for the compliment." Cherry said.

"Your duty was to stay home, but your heart told you to break the rules," Mei said to Mulan while trying to get her stuff together, but failed. "How did you decide between duty and heart?"

"Well, it wasn't easy," Mulan said to her. "But, by following my feelings, I wound up doing the right thing. I guess I learned that my duty is to my heart."

"I was always told to stop following someone else's orders and start following my heart." Cherry advised as she helped.

"My duty is to my heart. Yes. That makes sense. That's marvelous," The princess smiled to both of them as this advice had helped her. "Thank you, Fa Mulan and Yīngtáo."

"Heh... No problem...?" Cherry blinked as Mulan felt the same way she did.

"Let's get back on the road!" Shang told the others.

"You got it." Mo said.

"All right, Mushu, what're you up to now?" Patch asked the tiny dragon.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mushu said. 

Cri-Kee chirped to Patch to tell him what was going on.

"Ohh, so that's his plan." Patch said.

"Traitor!" Mushu glared at the cricket.

Mulan and Shang soon went to go fishing real quick.

"Excuse me." Mushu smirked and slithered away quickly.

"This could be entertaining." Patch smirked as he already knew that Mushu's plan would backfire on him.

Shang soon got his fishing rod ready, only for Mushu to take it and put the hook on the back of his shirt. Shang then got caught in his shirt after reeling only to fall into the pond and suddenly wiggled and yelped. 

"Good catch, Shang." Mulan chuckled as he reached inside of Shang's shirt, taking out a fish.

Mushu glared as that didn't work. He then got a new idea before going off again. Patch just shook his head about Mushu's desperation for his own selfish needs. Shang then began to saddle up his horse to get ready to leave, and where Mushu made sure that it was loose. Shang soon came onto his horse's back, only to slide and end up going upside down.

"That's embarrassing..." Patch muttered.

Mulan soon did the same thing on purpose and she gave Shang a kiss on the cheek.

"But looks like Mulan doesn't mind doing the same thing." Patch smirked at Mushu.

Mushu grunted and jumped up and down in frustration. Khan soon looked to Mushu and angrily neighed at him.

"We'll get down." Patch said.

Shang and Mulan then sat down and shared a drink together. Mushu then put a bug into Shang's shirt which made him jump up and around and he even ran into a tree. Patch simply stayed where he was and watched. Mulan looked concerned, but fell on top of Shang as the tree fell with them. Patch smiled as the two shared a laugh together and another one of Mushu's plans failed.

"Augh!" Mushu grunted and knocked his head against Khan's leg without realizing it.

"Uh, Mushu, you're knocking your head against Mulan's horse's leg." Patch spoke up.

"Huh?" Mushu asked only to see that the Dalmatian was right. 

Khan then angrily neighed at Mushu again. Shang soon had a bee's hive on his head, then ran from a bear while the others pitched a tent, and was then running from wild animals as they gathered firewood. 

"Man, and I thought I had bad luck." Cherry commented until she soon saw that this was just Mushu's handiwork.

The chicken was soon ready to be cooked and Shang began to light the fire only for it explode on him and nearly burnt him to a crisp. 

Mulan took the leg off the chicken and bit into it with a nervous, but soothing smile to make him feel better. "Mm, tasty..."

Mushu growled inside of the grass only to be stomped on by Khan, and where seeing this caused Patch and Cherry to laugh.

"I dunno if I can eat this chicken..." Mo said at the intensely smoked chicken. "I used to eat leftovers in diners I could sneak into without anyone seeing me, but... Uh..."

"Go on, eat it." Atticus said.

"You sure...?" Mo asked.

"You used to eat out of the trash." Cherry replied.

Mo glared and shook in the air, but soon settled down and gulped as she began to try to eat the chicken, and where it was slightly crispy. 

"How is it?" Atticus asked.

"Not too bad..." Mo said as she grew to like it. "A bit crispy... Like bacon."

"Really is." Atticus said.

Cherry soon took a piece and tried to eat it, and she soon got used to the taste and shrugged, feeling meh. They all soon heard the sound of somebody whining. 

"I try and I try," Mushu sulked. "I put my heart and soul into busting them up. And what do I have to show for it?"

Cri-Kee ate a grape while lying on a blade of grass and laughed at the tiny dragon.

"A cricket that laughs in my face," Mushu sulked, banging his head on the wagon wheel, and his head bandage started to wrap around it. "I just can't do it anymore."

Cri-Kee soon saw what was happening.

"Oh, great ancestors, I throw myself at your mercy," Mushu cried out, throwing his walking stick, but it flew around and soon moved a rock that was keeping the wagon in place and soon began to roll away. "My pedestal is all but a distant memory. Great spirits, take me now."

Cri-Kee began to panic and Mushu yelled out as his bandages dragged him away with the wagon, and where Patch heard this. The princesses yelled and screamed since they were inside the wagon. Yao, Chein Po and Ling soon yelled out and crashed against the wagon themselves as it rolled in front of them.

"What the heck?!" Mo yelped as she saw the wagon rolling away.

"Hold on, ladies!" Yao told the princesses, but yelped as he nearly fell off.

"They're headed for the cliff, come on!" Shang told Mulan.

"How did it even roll away?!" Mo yelped.

"Time to go, ladies." Shang said.

"Ting-Ting, over here!" Ling cried out.

"No!" Ting-Ting cried as she soon threw Mei out to Mulan.

Atticus soon went to try to stop the wagon.

"You're next!" Ting-Ting told Su, throwing her against Shang.

"Grab my arm!" Shang told Su.

Ting-Ting soon came to the window and her foot got caught as the floor broke. Atticus looked inside the wagon with his X-Ray vision to see Ting-Ting stuck. 

"Ting-Ting's stuck!" Ling cried out.

"Mulan, the rope!" Shang called out, tossing the rope to his fiancée.

Mulan took the rope and tied it around Khan's saddle before making him stop as Shang made his horse stop. Atticus soon got in front of the wagon.

"Atticus, hurry, the cliff is right there!" Cherry called out while Mo looked scared for Atticus's life.

Atticus soon got to the front and began to stop the wagon. Everyone screamed and panic from the edge of the cliff. Atticus put his feet out and tried to skid the wagon to a stop as it seemed to go faster down to the cliff. And where the ground under his feet started to pile up.

"Braaaakes!" Atticus cried out, using his strength.

Mo covered her eyes and fell to her knees. Patch came up beside Mo and did his best to comfort her as she looked anxious. The ground/dirt kept on piling up on his body.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Atticus panicked.

The wagon soon fell off the cliff and was crushed by a rock and they all fell off and the food landed in the water along with some of the others.

"Dang it!" Cherry complained.

"What?!" Mo yelped. "What happened?"

"Atticus fell with the wagon..." Cherry mumbled slightly.

Everyone soon came out of the water as Cherry, Mo, and Patch came to them.

"Is everyone all right?" Shang asked.

"Just fine, except most of the stuff is in the water." Atticus said as he made his way to shore.

"Mei, I'll save you." Yao said to the princess he liked.

"I'll save the food!" Su giggled as she grabbed the fruits.

"And I saved you." Chein Po smiled as he came out of the water, carrying her in his arm.

"Is Ting-Ting alright?" Mo asked.

"I got her." Ling smiled.

"No, no!" Ting-Ting glared at him.

"Be grateful that you didn't drown." Cherry said.

"Mulan!" Shang gasped and soon swam to her. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Mulan said to him. "I wasn't near the carriage!"

"Yao, Ling, save the supplies!" Shang demanded.

Yao and Ling both soon did as ordered.

"Keep paddling," Mei smiled to Yao. "Look how great you're doing. Who's the big boy?"

"Thank you." Yao smiled back.

Cri-Kee scolded Mushu while riding on his tail as they flowed through the water. Patch nodded firmly with Cri-Kee.

"My fault?!" Mushu snapped and then flicked the cricket off his tail.

Cri-Kee yelped and got stuck in a branch, but was luckily unhurt.

"This wasn't my plan. Wagon's busted. Cold and miserable. Everything's ruined," Mushu said to the cricket as he then sulked before he then had a sneaky smirk on his face. "Or maybe not. Old Shang's steaming like a fresh pork bun. I bet he and Mulan are two nasty words away from an all-out feud. Oh, Cri-Kee, things are brightening up after all."

Patch began to growl at Mushu.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, everyone was getting ready for bed and they had to sleep in tents.

"All right, I know it's not Trump Plaza, but this is your bed for the night," Drell told Cherry and the others before biting into an apple as a late night snack. "Now, I don't wanna hear any complaints... Like a bunch of spiders crawl into your sleeping bag, or you heard a noise, or you don't wanna go to the bathroom in the woods, I may take care of you guys, especially with your education, but I am not your babysitter!"

"Okay." Atticus said.

"Now, good night, I'll be away if you need me, but try not to need me..." Drell told them before leaving them alone in their tent to get some sleep.

"I hope the princesses aren't disappointed about what happened." Mo frowned.

"I'm sure they're not." Patch said.

Eventually, they all got sleepy and they turned over to get some sleep after a very long day. Although, with one of them being a vampire, that one would be unable to sleep at night. Cherry tried to make herself go to sleep, but she just tossed and turned in her sleeping bag as everyone else instantly fell asleep after a big day. She soon decided to go check on the princesses.

"I've seen happier princesses." Mulan commented as she packed up with Shang.

"That's the least of our problems," Shang replied as he took out the map, but it ripped in his hands, but not fully. "Gah!"

"You're lucky it's not shredded." Cherry said to him.

"Cherry, why aren't you asleep?" Mulan asked her.

"Uh, I can't sleep..." Cherry said. "What're you guys up to?"

"Just checking out the map right now so we can get to the kingdom in one piece," Shang replied as he took a look. "There's a mountain pass between here and Qui Gong. It takes us through bandit country, but it's the only way."

"Might be a little dangerous." Cherry said.

"She's right," Mulan agreed before suggesting, "Why not just follow the river?"

"The river's not on the map." Shang shook his head.

"Maybe it'll go to a town?" Cherry suggested.

"There's no town on the map." Shang told her.

"Do we really have to follow just the map?" Cherry asked.

"Why don't we just wing it?" Mulan added.

"We can't wing it," Shang scoffed. "We need a new plan. We have three days. What if we get lost?"

"Then we can just mark the trail." Cherry said.

"We have a map." Shang told her.

"Then fine, stop and ask for directions." Mulan said.

"We don't need directions!" Shang replied.

"What is it with you men and directions?" Cherry mumbled. "I mean seriously, there's nothing wrong with asking for directions."

"What is it with women and maps?" Shang retorted.

"You're saying women can't read maps?" Mulan defended.

Shang and Mulan soon got into an argument, much to Mushu's delight. That was until Yao came over.

"Yao, what's up?" Cherry greeted.

"Scout report," Yao replied, bowing before he would tell them what happened. "I found a village and a path to it through the forest."

"You did?" Cherry asked.

"Uh-huh." Yao nodded.

"Great," Shang replied. "Show us."

Yao then led the way, moving the bushes, and shoved them a path in the distance.

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"There's bound to be a road that will lead us to Qui Gong." Mulan smiled.

"Good work, Yao." Shang bowed to the smaller man.

"Thank you, sir." Yao bowed back.

Cherry soon felt apologies coming on. It didn't happen right away, but soon did.

"Shang, I'm sorry," Mulan said to him. "You're in charge of the mission."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," Shang told her, taking her hand. "A good leader is open to new ideas. Forgive me."

Cherry smiled as she knew they wouldn't argue for long.

"There's nothing to forgive." Mulan told Shang before hugging him as they made up. 

Cherry cupped her mouth then as Mulan and Shang broke out of the hug and soon, their necklaces got stuck to each other, and where this caused the two of them to laugh a little.

Mulan soon undid the necklaces and they continued to hold hands. "I'd better go," She then said, before joking about their relationship during the war. "I've got the first watch, General."

Shang looked upset to be separated from her, but allowed her to go.

Cri-Kee cheered as he and Mushu watched this from the tree, but Mushu was still bent on breaking the couple up.

"I was about to go see the princesses myself, do you want to come?" Cherry asked Mulan. "Or should I go by myself?"

"I'll come maybe later, you go on ahead." Mulan said to her.

"All right." Cherry nodded and then went to check on the princesses and soon found them by the campfire, warming up.

Yao was chopping some firewood while the princesses tried to keep warm. One of the logs was stuck, so he soon grabbed it and ripped it apart which Mei really loved to see up close. Cherry could soon saw Ling coming over with Ting-Ting's hand fan. She just shook her head slightly, pinching her nose, lifting her glasses.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, I found your fan," Ling smiled shyly. "It just needed a little drying out."

"Oh, thank you, Ling." Ting-Ting said, accepting her fan.

Cherry soon saw that Ling wasn't making any jokes yet and where that was a good sign.

"Normally, I would say, 'I'm your biggest fan'," Ling weakly laughed at his own joke, but frowned and left the princess alone with her sisters. "But... I'll just go away now, again," He then walked against the cooking set by accidentally, nearly dropping it, but smiled nervously. "Gah! Sorry, I'll replace that."

The others seemed to giggle as he left, though Ting-Ting was actually joining in.

"Hey, she has a smile." Cherry teased Ting-Ting.

Ling soon left, feeling embarrassed of what happened with the cooking set.

"He likes you." Mei told her sister.

"It would seem so." Ting-Ting replied.

"And you like him~" Mei smirked.

Ting-Ting blinked nervously at first before covering up. "Well, I appreciate that he's a good soldier."

Cherry could already tell that Ting-Ting was trying to stay true to her duty.

"How can you do that?" Mei pouted to Ting-Ting. "How can you look at someone, realize you share a connection, and then just--"

"I know where my duty lies," Ting-Ting glared. "Do you?"

Mei soon huffed at her sister and gave up, storming away from her while Su tried to keep warm. Mei soon looked at her own hand fan before throwing it on the ground and running off to write a letter.

"Aw, Mei..." Cherry frowned.

"'And so, my dear father, I cannot complete this mission'," Mei said aloud as she sulked while writing a letter for home. "'I have come to realize that my duty is to my heart'."

"What are you doing?" Ting-Ting's voice asked.

Mei then gasped saw Cherry and her sisters had come up right behind her. 

"She's running away!" Su gasped as she took a look at the letter.

"Mei, what are you thinking?" Ting-Ting scolded.

Cherry was unsure what to say.

"I can't complete this mission," Mei sighed. "I know that now."

"Why?" Ting-Ting asked her sister. "Because Yao has given you his heart?"

"No. It's not about his heart," Mei frowned. "It's about mine."

"Ohh, so that's why you were asking me and Mulan about deciding between duty and heart." Cherry said.

"Yes..." Mei admitted bashfully.

"Mei, we've discussed this," Ting-Ting reminded her sister. "We've discussed this. A princess must make every sacrifice for her country."

This just made Mei cry out of misery. Cherry frowned as this had to be hard for Mei.

"The life of a princess, From her birth is well-defined~" Ting-Ting began to sing.

Mei soon hugged Cherry while crying. Cherry frowned as she tried to comfort Mei and Su soon joined in.

"She must humbly serve her country, Play the part she's been assigned, She guards the hopes of her people~" Ting-Ting sang to her sisters. "Weak and mighty, Rich and poor, Who could ever ask for more?~"

"Who could ever ask for more?~" Su sang.

"Who could ever ask for more?~" Ting-Ting sang with Su as she joined in the hug, but it soon squished both Cherry and Mei in the hug.

"Can't breathe here!" Cherry gasped and grunted.

"I want to be like other girls, Climb up a tree like other girls can, Just to be free like other girls~" Mei suddenly blurted out as she took Su and they hopped together on their sleeping mats.

"Meant to be~" Mei and Su sang before they did a little pillow fight.

"Mei! Su!" Ting-Ting scolded.

"To slouch when I sit~" Mei smiled.

"To eat a whole cake~" Su smiled back.

"To feel the sun on my feet~" Mei sang as she held out a circular pillow.

"Get dirty~" Su sang as she threw some ink.

Mei ducked down and dodged that before making a silly face. "Act silly~"

"Be anything I want to be~" Mei and Su sang together.

"Dance around in my underwear!~" Su sang as she lifted her skirt and Cherry turned away, covering her eyes, wishing she hadn't seen that.

Ting-Ting soon closed Su's skirt.

"To run really fast~" Mei and Su sang as they started to run around in their tent.

"Okay, stop now!" Cherry told them, getting worried as this was getting out of control.

"To get rid of this fan~" Mei threw Ting-Ting's fan aside.

"To eat a whole cake~" Su smiled.

"Get crazy~" Mei took her decorations out of her hair.

"With frosting, no manners~" Su smiled as she ripped a pillow up, showing the feathers.

"No escorts, no nurse maids, No worries, No hands folded perfect~" Mei and Su sang together beside Ting-Ting.

"No pinchy shoes?" Ting-Ting asked hopefully with a smile which caused Cherry to sigh as she decided to join in.

This made Mei and Su beam happily.

"I want to be like other girls~," The princess sisters sang all together. "Scrape up my knee like other girls can, Just to be free like other girls, Get to be~"

Unknown to any of them, Chein Po heard them singing.

"To speak for yourself, to sing way off-key, Marry someone you've met and loves you for you~" Cherry sighed as she helped them.

"No escorts, no nurse maids, No worries, No hands folded perfect like holding a lily~" The three princess and Cherry sang. "No pinchy shoes~"

"How do I get myself into these messes?" Cherry muttered.

"I want to be like other girls, Climb up a tree like other girls can, Just to be free like other girls, Get to be~" The princesses sang before soon finishing and fell to the floor while laughing.

"You sound like regular girls already." Cherry smirked playfully.

The princesses soon smiled back at Cherry, happy to hear that.

"Just remember to get some sleep." Cherry told them.

"Okay..." The princesses told her.

"Good night..." Cherry said before leaving them alone in their tent. "Ugh, I'm gonna be picking feathers out of my hair for weeks!" She soon saw what Mushu was doing. She looked over to where Drell was sleeping and soon snuck into his tent. "I'm sure he won't mind me borrowing this for just a little bit..." she said before taking the warlock's wand and turning herself into a dragonfly and flew into the tent Mushu went inside of as Shang was sleeping. "Oh, no..."

"She defied you," Mushu whispered to Shang's ear through a megaphone as the man tried to sleep. "She insulted you. She laughed at your map."

"My map..." Shang muttered in his sleep.

"This dragon is so selfish." Cherry sighed.

"And if she's laughing to your face, imagine what she's saying behind your back." Mushu continued.

"Behind my back." Shang muttered.

"She's a loose cannon," Mushu smirked. "She's out of control." 

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Cherry squeaked loudly before she soon stung Mushu.

"YOW!" Mushu glared. "Why, you!"

"Mushu, I can't believe you're doing this just to keep your job!" Cherry glared back. 

"Well, if Atticus was getting married, and it cost you your job, wouldn't you wanna keep that job?" Mushu defended.

"I'm his best friend." Cherry told him.

"So, you wouldn't?" Mushu glared.

"NO!" Cherry glared back and stung him again.

"Knock that off!" Mushu scolded her. 

Cherry flew away at first and yelled out as she zipped to sting him again only for Mushu to take out a biscuit and got her stuck on it like Flit with a cookie. She then wiggled and struggled to get out. "Come on... Come on..." she told herself. "Mushu, this is selfish! You should be happy for Mulan!"

Mushu simply threw her out.

"Wah!" Cherry yelped, before grunting and struggling.

Mushu soon continued to persuade Shang to turn against Mulan. A black widow spider soon came with a yellow spider and they surrounded Cherry.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, please, don't eat me!" Cherry begged. "HEEEELP!"

To her surprise, the spiders actually helped her out.

"This is surprising." Cherry said.

"I thought you seemed familiar..." The black widow spider said.

"Wait... I know you..." Cherry said before her eyes widened. "Rosie?!"

"Hi, there!" Rosie smiled before looking at her. "Uh, do humans always turn into bugs?"

"I had to do a little spy work," Cherry replied before seeing the yellow spider. "Never saw a yellow spider before."

"Oh, aren't you just darling?" The yellow spider smiled and cooed, reaching out to her and patting her head.

"Uh, she doesn't like being touched." Rosie told the yellow spider.

"Oh, sorry, Rosie, you know I can't resist~" The yellow spider giggled as she let go.

"Who are you?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry, this is an old friend of mine back home from Sunny Patch before I joined the circus: Miss Spider." Rosie introduced. 

"That's nice..." Cherry forced a nervous smile since they were spiders. She soon saw Junior exploring and which caused her to panic as she had forgotten that he was included in the adventure. She soon dashed off, looking slightly panicked, she then dashed back, took the magic wand to change back, and then kept running off. 

"She was strange, but I liked her." Miss Spider smiled to Rosie before going away with her.

Junior continued to explore.

"Heeey, kid, what're you doing up so late?" Cherry asked the young boy.

"Explorin'..." Junior shrugged innocently. "I'm gonna have adventures like Franklin and his friends."

"Oh, yeah, the turtle who can count by twos and tie his shoes..." Cherry memorized. "Anyway, let's get you back to camp and straight to sleep." She then suggested.

"Aw..." Junior pouted.

"Get some sleep..." Cherry told him. "Go sleep beside your sister, if you have a bad dream, she can help you."

"I'm not a baby." Junior pouted before going off. He soon went into the tent where Atticus, Mo, and Patch were sleeping in.

"Still time until the sun comes up..." Cherry sighed, not realizing she still had Drell's wand. "What should I do now?"

Mushu was seen making a dummy Mulan.

"And there he goes again..." Cherry groaned. "What won't that dragon do for his selfish needs?" She soon heard him starting to mimic Mulan's voice.

Mushu then also had dummies of the princesses and zipped by Shang's tent while puppeting the Mulan dummy. "General Shang? General Hardhead, that's what they should call him. Everything's got to have a strategy."

"Mulan...?" Shang wearily asked as Mushu made it look like Mulan was talking to the princesses about him.

"This dragon is unbelievable." Cherry sighed.

"The man won't brush his teeth without a back-up plan," Mushu continued much to Cherry's annoyance, but she wasn't sure how to stop this. "I blame myself. I fell for those broad shoulders. I didn't realize there wasn't much sitting on top of them. Except for that garlic breath. That boy can peel paint."

"That's enough!" Shang snapped as Mushu soon ran off to get out of trouble as he came out of his tent and glared all around. "Where is she?!"

"Oh, this is bad." Cherry sighed.

"Oh, I am good~" Mushu smirked.

"I'm gonna gut you like a fish!" Cherry threatened as she soon ran to the tree and chased him up there only for him to come down as he remembered something about her. "I'm gonna--...Uh-oh..." she said as she was stuck up the tree because she didn't know how to climb down.

"Hold that thought, I'll come back for ya later." Mushu said before leaving her.

"Mushu, get back here!" Cherry demanded. "Get back here right now, you lizard!"

"I AIN'T A LIZARD!" Mushu called back to her.

"Oh, why does everything have to happen to me...?" Cherry groaned as she was stuck in the tree. "Can things get any worse?"

Her question was soon answered as Drell had woken up.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry squeaked nervously as she clung to the branches. 

Drell put on his glasses and looked around, then saw his wand was gone and went out to look for it. "Now where could it be?" Drell asked.

"Strike me with lightning..." Cherry begged to the sky. "Just... Just strike me..." Unfortunately for her, however, nothing happened.

"Hm? What's going on over there?" Drell wondered as he came to see Mulan and Shang.

Cherry breathed in relief before looking around. "Okay, now how do I get down here?" she asked herself. She soon remembered she had Drell's wand. "Hmm... I wonder...?" she asked herself before taking out the wand and waved it to get her down. "Uh... Magic wand in my hand, Let me come back down to the safe ground land!"

Cherry was then suddenly on the ground. 

"Oh, thank goodness..." Cherry said to herself in relief. "I hate vertigo." She soon snuck to Drell's tent and placed it back where she found it.

Mulan stormed back towards the campsite after having an argument with Shang when she was innocent and it was all Mushu's fault.

"I hope the princesses are having a better time." Cherry said.

"Did you see Mushu at all?" Drell asked her directly.

"Yeah, earlier..." Cherry replied. "He was trying to make it look like Mulan was talking bad about Shang to the princesses."

"Wow, he is desperate in not losing his job." Drell said.

"Yeah," Cherry replied. "That's what I said, I tried to stop him."

"Well, why didn't you?" Drell asked.

"I got stuck in a tree." Cherry defended as that was the truth.

"Oh." Drell said.

"Yeah..." Cherry replied.

"How'd you get down?" Drell asked.

"I climbed back down..." Cherry said nervously before going away.

"Seriously?" Drell asked.

"Yeah..." Cherry replied before running off.

Drell looked concerned and confused, but just shook his head and chose to ignore it before going to sleep himself. Mulan was soon in her own tent. 

Junior woke up in concern as he could hear Mulan and Shang arguing and he pouted while lying there.

Mo woke up almost like instinct and soon looked over to her little brother. "JJ?" she asked softly, then saw him looking sad. "Are you okay?"

"They're fighting..." Junior pouted, sounding scared.

"Most adults will get into arguments." Mo said.

"What if Mom and Dad get in a fight and they don't love us anymore?" Junior pouted, he couldn't help it, he was young after all.

"Ah, JJ, that'll never happen..." Mo said as she came closer to him to hug him. "They'll always love us."

"Promise?" Junior asked.

"I promise..." Mo smiled. "Do you want me to stay right here with you until morning?"

"Um... I'll be okay... But, if you wanna stay..." Junior smiled back softly.

Mo smiled as she decided to stay close to him to help him sleep that night, and where that did help him get back to sleep.

Cherry laid down a little, but soon shifted a little as she looked out the flap as it looked like everyone else was going outside for something. "Where are they going?" She asked.

"I hope the tea's still warm." Ting-Ting said as she came out with Su and Mei.

Cherry crawled out towards the flap to take a look outside of the tent and saw that the princesses came out to have some tea, and where she saw Yao, Ling, and Chien Po were discussing on who to go first.

Eventually, Yao was thrown out by the others as it was up to him apparently. "You, I'm gonna--" he then glared to his friends, shaking his fist.

"Yao!" Mei called out which made him stop. "Is everything all right?" 

"No," Yao glared to his friends before smiling nervously to her. "I mean, yes! You see, Chien Po here has always had a dream."

"A dream?" Su asked.

"A dream?" Chien Po added.

"A dream!" Yao clarified. 

"I don't--" Chien Po said only to get punched in the stomach by Yao to go along with it. "Ohh... That dream!"

'What are those guys up to?' Cherry thought to herself.

"A dream of seeing a small village in the middle of nowhere by the moonlight." Yao told the princesses.

"How can we help?" Su squealed.

"Well... If Your Highnesses would consent to come with us to the village, we could still guard you, and Chien Po could have his dream." Yao said to her.

"To be just like other guys." Chien Po smiled.

Cherry rolled her eyes slightly.

"Can we? Can we, please?!" Mei and Su begged their older sister.

"Sounds like fun..." Ting-Ting sighed in defeat which made them all cheer.

Cherry soon saw them all leave camp. Suddenly, Mulan stormed out to join them.

"What... Did you... Do?!" Cherry glared at Mushu.

"Just told her that the princesses were going AWOL and that the guards were showing them the way." Mushu said.

"Why are you doing this?!" Cherry snapped. "Mushu, I could just strangle you!"

"I don't know what you mean." Mushu smirked.

"UGH!" Cherry groaned as she shook her fists in frustration, then came to her friends to wake them up. "Wake up! Wake up! Waaaake up!"

"This better be good." Atticus yawned.

"Mushu's at it again," Cherry told them. "He's got Mulan to go after the princesses and the guys to leave Shang alone."

"Oh, great." Mo groaned.

"Look, I know it's late, but we better catch up with them." Cherry suggested.

"All right... Someone has to wake Drell up though." Atticus said.

The three of them looked to each other and shook their fists and played Rock, Paper, Scissors.

'Please not me, please not me, please not me.' Cherry thought to herself.

Atticus drew paper and Cherry and Mo both had scissors.

"Yes! For once, my life has meaning!" Cherry cheered. 

Atticus rolled his eyes with a smirk and went outside of the tent. He soon went into Drell's tent.

"Yes, Hilda, I would love to see you do The Dance of A Thousand Pancakes..." Drell smiled in his sleep.

"Drell? Drell!" Atticus tried to shake the warlock awake. 

"Huh? What?" Drell snorted and soon woke up. "Oh, Atticus, what is it?"

Atticus soon told him what was going on.

"I see..." Drell replied in mild annoyance. "My suggestion is that we catch up with them before something happens."

"Agreed." Atticus said.

"All right, you get the others ready and I'll be with you in a minute." Drell said.

Atticus nodded and went to do just that.

"Just when I thought I could get some sleep." Drell sighed.

"Looks like we're traveling again." Atticus told the girls.

"I'll tell JJ..." Mo sighed as she went to wake up her little brother and she soon started to wake him up.

Junior groaned and looked up to his big sister.

"Sorry, JJ, we gotta move, but I promise you can sleep on the way." Mo told him.

"That's nice." Junior smiled.

"That's a good boy," Mo smiled back. "Let's move our things and once we settle, you can go back to sleep."

Junior smiled as he hugged his big sister as they got ready to leave the campsite.

"Here we go." Cherry said.

They soon got ready and then left to get going to Ling, Chien Po, Yao, and the princesses and they started to follow the trail.


	8. Chapter 8

Patch came out and took the lead as he was a dog and sniffed the footsteps as they followed them.

"It's not too far, is it?" Cherry asked until they suddenly stopped.

"I hear... Music...." Patch said as he stopped because he heard something.

"Music?" Mo asked.

"It almost sounds like a party or something." Patch replied.

"Lead the way." Atticus said.

Patch nodded as he took them there while following the scent and sound like any normal dog would. "Almost sounds close." He said.

They soon came to the sides and Patch looked out to see that there seemed to be some sort of festivity going on.

"It's almost like the parade after Shang and the others thought Shan Yu died in the avalanche." Cherry commented to the others.

"And there are the princesses and guards." Mo said once she spotted the six.

"All right, let's crash this party." Drell told the others as he looked ready to go.

"No, no, let's let them spend some time together." Mo said.

"This has to stop," Drell said, sharply. "The princesses are in arranged marriages, they cannot spend time with those soldiers."

The others looked at him.

"And..." Drell continued before sighing as he surprised them with his addition. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want this to happen too."

"So?" Mo smiled.

"Alright, fine, we'll let them spend time together tonight." Drell sighed.

"You'd really do something nice like that?" Cherry asked.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Drell groaned slightly. "Enchantra would probably have my head if she saw me doing something like this, but... I can't come between true love... I mean, Hilda's not high class or within a royal title, but... I really love her. She's funny, sweet, and can be smart when she wants to be."

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

"Now, hey, don't get all softy-eyed on me!" Drell warned, showing he was still big and mean if he wanted to be. 

The others just snickered a little, but soon stopped since this was serious.

"Is there any food?" Cherry asked. "I suddenly feel hungry."

"I'm sure they have food." Drell said.

"Wooow, look at all the food!" Su beamed.

"Food?" Cherry asked, looking around as staying up late always made her hungry. 

"We just got in some excellent ginger." A woman smiled as she brought out a spiced dough.

Cherry soon rushed to the food.

"Ah... Ginger... That goes very well with dumplings." Chein Po smiled.

"Did you say dumplings?" Su smiled to him as she brought out a platter of some dumplings.

"How about some fresh ginseng?" The woman offered.

"Ooh, I'll take it all..." Cherry said, very hungrily that she didn't care if Chien Po and Su saw her or not. "It's time for a midnight feast!"

"You must be hungry then." The woman said.

"That makes a wonderful accompaniment to soy beans." Chein Po said about the ginseng.

"One order of soy beans." Su smiled to him. 

The two smiled as they bonded over food while Cherry stuffed her face.

Yao and Mei walked off together as a feeble man was being carried away after fighting against a big and strong man.

"You think you can take that guy on?" Atticus teased Drell.

"Yeah, but I'm going to let Yao take him on." Drell whispered to him.

"This from the most powerful man in the universe?" Atticus teased.

Drell smirked, grabbing him into a headlock, giving him a noogie.

"Wah! Uncle! Uncle!" Atticus cried out.

"Seriously?" Drell smirked.

"Can we watch Yao and Princess Mei?" Atticus asked. "I'm sorry!"

"Uh, sure?" Drell said, confused by his behavior.

Atticus soon got free and straightened himself out.

"Who will be next to challenge the undefeated Shi Rongkai?" A man asked the crowd as he raised the arm of a big and strong man who growled almost like a wild animal.

"And that's the other reason why." Drell said, referring to the challenger.

"Dont' get mad..." Atticus said. "But... That's what I first thought of you when we first met when we first met Sabrina."

"Ah, I can't get mad at you..." Drell smiled.

"Whew." Atticus sighed.

Yao soon ripped off his shirt and climbed up to challenge the man called Shi Rongkai. 

"Yao! Oh, no!" Mei gasped worriedly.

Shi Rongkai soon came in front of Yao and tackled him down to the ground and laughed.

"This will end badly for Shi." Drell smirked.

Mei looked worried for Yao, though she didn't have a whole lot to worry about. Shi laughed out loud only to be lifted up by the tiny, but strong man. This made the crowd cheer for him in amazement.

"So, where'd he go?" Yao smirked before throwing Shi aside into a crate off-stage.

"Knew that would happen." Drell said.

Yao smiled and bowed as everybody cheered for him.

Later on, Yao and Mei were soon at a booth.

"Pick a prize! Any prize!" The vendor announced.

'I can already tell which prize they'll get.' Drell thought to himself.

"Can we at least do something too?" Atticus asked him.

"All right, all right..." Drell told him. "What do you wanna do?"

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed as he looked around.

"It can be anything." Drell said.

"Um... Would you be against if I won a stuffed animal?" Atticus asked.

"A stuffed animal?" Drell replied.

"Uh... Yeah..." Atticus looked at him, but glanced back to where Mo was. "I think it would be nice... A little souvenir from tonight."

"Alright." Drell said.

"Gimme that one!" Yao told the vendor, pointing to one stuffed animal.

The vendor picked the giant panda bear and gave it to Yao who then gave it to Mei. Mei giggled and hugged the panda bear while Atticus looked around for the perfect gift for Mo. He continued to look until he found the perfect stuffed animal for her.

"That one, please." 

The vendor smiled and brought out a cute dog stuffed animal to Atticus with a ribbon around its neck.

"I think so too," Atticus smiled before blushing. "Uh, her who? I mean..." 

Drell just smirked at him, already knowing it had to have been for Mo. "Really?"

Atticus just smiled sheepishly.

Ling and Ting-Ting were walking together and there was wicked laughter heard, but it was mostly from Ling.

"Okay, how about this one?" Ling smiled to the princess. "What does Attila say when he walks to the door? 'HUN, I'M HOME'!"

'Oh, wow.' Drell thought to himself.

"If you laugh at your own jokes and no one else does, it's not a good sign." Mo mumbled.

"What're you talking about? I tell the best jokes in the Council!" Drell bragged, though he actually wasn't that funny like he thought he was. 

"Heh..." Mo forced a smile.

Ling soon noticed that Ting-Ting wasn't laughing. Ting-Ting hid her face behind her fan, not sure what to do or say.

"Aw, I give up... I guess I'm not as funny as I think." Ling sulked.

A few fireflies flew by him before coming to some fireworks, setting them off, and startling him. This eventually caused Ting-Ting to laugh. Mo and Drell winced as Ting-Ting had a rather obnoxious sounding laugh which included snorts.

"Huh?" Ling looked at Ting-Ting before smiling. "What a cute laugh!"

"Oh, no, I hate my laugh!" Ting-Ting told him, but was unable to resist laughing.

'Looks like she has a sense of humor.' Drell thought to himself.

Ting-Ting soon came to one stand and put chopsticks in her nose to show Ling that she did in fact have a sense of humor. Ling yelled out and laughed as he felt a strong connection with Ting-Ting and they soon laughed together.

"In a way, it makes me think of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich." Mo commented.

"Me too." Drell said.

The soldiers and princesses all seemed to have a lot of fun tonight.

"Hey, Drell, can we have fun like this every night?" Cherry muffled as her mouth was full from food.

"Chew and swallow, please..." Drell told her.

Cherry then did that and swallowed hard.

"Well... Maybe... If you're all good..." Drell teased like they were his own children.

"Yay!" The teenagers and Patch smiled.

"But only if you do your homework...." Drell told them.

They then complained like small children.

"Is this a zoo or my best students?" Drell scolded.

"Your students." The group complained.

"That's right..." Drell told them. "Now I expect you to be on your best behavior..." he then smirked. "Unless you wanna write 10,000 word essays on the History of Magic."

"No, no, no, no!" The group begged and pleaded against that.

"Fair enough." Drell smirked.

Patch even wiped his forehead in relief.

"Uh, I, um, got you something..." Atticus said to Mo.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that..." Mo smiled. 

"I insist... Just something to remember this adventure by..." Atticus said, holding out the stuffed animal.

"Aw!" Mo smiled as she accepted the stuffed animal.

Atticus smiled back, a bit bashfully.

"Oh, Atticus, you're so sweet." Mo smiled and kissed him, and this caused him to blush.

Later on that night...

"So full..." Cherry groaned as she laid down and held her stomach while they all looked at the moon. "I doubt I could eat any more."

"I'm a little sleepy..." Patch yawned while stretching.

"Guess it's time to go back to camp then." Drell told them all.

"Yeah, guess so." Atticus said.

"What about them?" Mo asked about the soldiers and princesses.

"They'll catch up," Drell shrugged as he took them back to the campsite only to run into someone. "Oh! Mulan!"

"Yipe!" Mo yelped.

Yao, Chien Po, and Ling soon panicked and stammered with the princesses once they saw Mulan was right there with them.

"Oh, boy..." Yao muttered, hiding Mei's stuffed panda behind his back.

"Fa Mulan, it's love Yao and myself, Chein Po and Su--" Mei began to explain.

"And me and Lingy Bear--I mean Ling." Ting-Ting added.

'Lingy Bear?' Drell thought to himself with a smirk.

Mulan glanced at them for a second before squealing with the princesses happily.

"Hooray!" Chein Po smiled before hugging all of them. "Group hug!"

"Oh, I'm so happy for all of you!" Mulan smiled back.

"Whew." Drell sighed.

A horse's neigh was soon heard and everyone looked over as Shang was coming by on his own horse.

"General Shang!" Chien Po gasped, dropping all of them on the ground. 

"Oh, crud." Mo said.

The three soldiers looked bummed out and soon came towards Shang.

"Don't worry; I'll handle this." Mulan told the princesses before joining the guys. 

"I think we should go before he sees we're not at camp." Drell told the others.

Cherry groaned slightly from her stomach.

"Shh!" Drell hissed to her.

Cherry glared, though looked in pain as they rushed back to camp. 

"I'll have a talk with you six later." Shang told the group that were trying to get back to camp without being noticed.

Cherry looked sheepish and nervous towards Shang as he seemed firm. 

"Yes, sir." Atticus said.

"We're sorry, Shang..." Cherry said softly.

"I expected better from you." Shang said to Cherry as he knew her better than her friends. 

Cherry frowned before she saw Mushu in a tree and got angry. Mushu waved. Cherry growled and stomped toward the tree.

"Cherry, I don't think you should--" Drell was about to tell her.

"SILENCE!" Cherry growled which made everybody panic since she talked back to him which wasn't allowed, though they saw that he was actually scared of her when she growled. Cherry soon went off.

"Uh... Okay, we'll wait for you here, no rush!" Drell laughed nervously and shook a little nervously. "Heh... Y-You're lucky I'm feeling generous tonight." 

Cherry soon climbed up to Mushu and grabbed him out of anger. Mushu's eyes widened from the sudden grab.

"Mushu, Mushu, MUSHU!" Cherry glared and even shook her fist with him in it out of outrage. "You're ruining everything! Are you as stupid as you are selfish?!" 

"I am so happy I'm not up there." Drell said.

"I'm doing this for my job." Mushu reminded Cherry.

"I know, and I WANT YOU TO STOP MEDDLING IN OUR LIVES!" Cherry said before yelling at him as she squeezed him like a stress ball. "I WANT THE OLD MUSHU BACK!" 

Mushu soon looked like he was about to run out of air. Cherry growled while squeezing.

"I can't breathe!" Mushu gasped.

"This is what you get..." Cherry sounded demonic now. 

"Cherry, let him go!" Mo told her.

Cherry growled as she still held on.

"Cherry, you're gonna kill him!" Patch told her. 

Cherry hesitated at first, but soon let go of Mushu. Mushu soon gasped for air. Cherry glared to Mushu.

"By the way, you're up a tree." Mushu smirked as she got away.

"Hey, you're not getting away that easily like earlier when I took Drell's wand!" Cherry glared

"YOU DID WHAT?!!!!" Drell snapped.

"I am so dead..." Cherry face-palmed herself. 

"Yes, yes, you are." Mushu smirked.

"You be quiet!" Cherry glared. "If this is anyone's fault, it's yours! None of this would be happening if you wouldn't be so selfish about Shang and Mulan!" 

"Would you like to repeat that?" Mo asked. "Only a little louder?"

"Please don't make me say I took Drell's wand without asking again..." Cherry begged. "I'm scared of him enough as it is!" 

"Not that I meant after that." Mo said.

"Oh, um... None of this would be happening if Mushu wasn't be so selfish about Mulan and Shang?" Cherry asked. 

"Yeah, that, only, a little bit louder now." Mo said.

"Oh... Okay... Ahem..." Cherry replied before clearing her throat and repeated herself. "Mushu, none of this would've happened if you hadn't been so selfish about Shulan and Mang!" she called out before grunting and face-palming herself. "Guh... Mulan and Shang!" 

"Do you think they heard that?" Mo asked Atticus.

"What's going on here?" Shang asked.

"AAAAUGH!!!" Cherry groaned out of frustration. "MUSHU IS AFTER YOU! MUSHU IS AFTER YOU!" 

"We better explain what you mean so he can understand, well, both him and Mulan." Patch whispered to her.

"You do it then, I'm tired." Cherry mumbled, feeling a little grumpy.

Patch simply sighed as he should have seen that coming.

"Okay, basically--" Atticus tried to explain.

"You guys left camp." Shang scolded, cutting him off.

"Yes, but we have an explanation for that." Mo said.

"It's because of Mulan, isn't it?" Shang glared. "I know she's the problem."

"Shang, please, listen!" Patch frowned.

"She places her own feelings above everything, and you guys are acting just like her." Shang scolded.

"So, you think marrying someone not for love is better than marrying for love?" Mo glared.

"They have to marry who they are destined to, it's tradition," Shang glared back at her. "Obligation, tradition, it all means nothing to you guys!"

"It just so happens that means a lot to us, but if our heart tells us something, we follow it!" Cherry snapped. 

Shang just groaned and looked both angry and annoyed with them all and not just Mulan.

"Sometimes you have to break tradition." Atticus glared.

"You did this!" Shang scolded Cherry. "You meddled in Mulan's life, and now you're meddling ours!"

"I don't meddle!" Cherry glared. "I help my friends!"

"This probably wouldn't happen if you hadn't even been around to ruin everything!" Shang glared back.

Mulan had enough of Shang's behavior.

"Shang, you're a very brave and loyal man, but you don't trust your heart," Patch advised. "Why don't you use it?"

"Sometimes I think he doesn't even have one." Mulan said which shocked Shang.

"This assignment has made it clear," Shang said softly. "We are very different people."

'Oh, no....' Drell thought to himself.

"Maybe too different..." Mulan replied softly. 

"Fine..." Shang said as he soon got on his horse and rode off. "We have a mission to complete."

Cherry glared bitterly, but sighed somberly as she stared down at the ground. Everyone soon began to leave.

"Um.... Cherry, are you going to be okay?" Drell asked. "I-It's okay..."

Cherry looked away from him, not saying anything as she was rather sad and angry right now. Drell was unsure of what to do. Cherry just walked off, not looking at anyone as she seemed to be distant. The others looked concerned, but they left her alone.

Cherry soon came to a place to be alone and she soon fell to her knees and cupped her face and began to cry. A familiar woman to Cherry soon appeared by magic and walked up to her.

"Maybe he's right... Maybe I do meddle..." Cherry sniffled as she cried, but didn't want anyone to see her. "Maybe this whole thing is just pointless. Why even bother studying magic? I'm not a witch or a wizard... There's nothing magical about me."

"That's not true." The woman smiled.

Cherry soon stopped and looked over to see that she had company, though she had her glasses off due to her tears. She soon put her glasses back on to see her grandmother. The two quickly shared a tender hug each other.

"Ooh... It feels like my dreams..." Cherry said before getting out of the hug.

"I know how you feel." Malovea smiled.

"Uh, Grandma, what're you doing here?" Cherry asked, curiously as she wiped her eyes.

"I had a feeling you might need some grandma love." Malovea said.

"I guess I could use a little..." Cherry said softly.

"Who wants a pie?" Malovea beamed and took her into an old kitchen that seemed almost as old as Cherry.

Cherry looked up and around. "I know this place..." she said to herself.

"I would hope so," Malovea smiled to her. "Your mother always brought you in here whenever I'd bake something so we could all talk."

"Oh, yeah." Cherry smiled back.

"I remember sometimes we couldn't get you to take a nap, you would always be so fussy and wanted to stay with me, so I'd watch Mister Rogers, Sesame Street, or Lambchop with you to comfort you." Malovea giggled.

"I always loved Elmo..." Cherry smiled shyly about her favorite Sesame Street character.

"You sure did." Malovea smiled back.

Cherry sat with her as she wiped her eyes until she was then dried up and soon calmed down while sitting beside her grandmother as she baked a pie.

"So, what's wrong?" Malovea asked her granddaughter.

"I'm starting to think maybe Shang's right..." Cherry said. "All these adventures... It all feels so pointless... Also, I don't have any magic in me myself... I'm not like Sabrina, Cassandra, or Atticus.... I think I should drop out of Magic Class in school."

"No, Cherry, don't do that," Malovea said as they waited for the pie to be ready. "You are magical, you have your dream-bending powers and sometimes following your heart isn't easy." 

Cherry took the timer and set it before putting it by the stove. "I just feel like sometimes I can't do anything right..." she sighed to her grandmother.

"You know, I wasn't always that good with magic at first." Malovea told her.

"You?" Cherry asked. "But they say you're one of the best witches ever."

"Well, that may be true, but everyone starts out somewhere," Malovea smiled. "Nobody's born great and talented."

"Well, I suppose that's a good point..." Cherry had to admit.

Malovea soon brought out her photo album. Cherry looked over and soon followed her grandmother into the living room couch so they could sit down and talk about this. Malovea soon opened the photo album and showed a picture of a young witchling.

"Is that you?" Cherry asked.

"Yes," Malovea smiled. "I had just found out about my own witch abilities. I was so excited to try out my magic, but of course, like anyone, I had to learn before I could do anything unique or special."

"So, how long did it take you to be great and talented?" Cherry asked.

"Years and years of practice, I studied as much as I could, but I really shined once I took a course in the Collasponded College of Witchcraft with my instructor, Professor Emelius Browne," Malovea told her granddaughter. "I struggled a little, but I found something I never thought I would ever need to live my life: a friend."

The page then showed Malovea with a young Eglantine Price and they were very close, almost like sisters.

"Wow." Cherry smiled.

"Once I started studying with Eglantine, the classes seemed easier and easier..." Malovea smiled back as she continued. "Especially once we got our wands and practiced together. Magic is a very complex tool, but if you work hard enough and stick it out, it'll become easier, and you'll find you can do almost anything."

Cherry smiled as she soon felt inspired.

"I know the adventure life can be tough sometimes, but you're destined to do these for a reason... To help those who might need help, you never know what lies out there in the world." Malovea said.

"Yeah... You're right..." Cherry replied.

"Aren't I always?" Malovea teased with a small giggle.

"Fair enough." Cherry smirked.

The timer soon dinged and Malovea went to take out the pie.

Cherry smiled to her grandmother and continued to look through the photo album, then looked surprised to see her young grandmother and Eglantine out at a forest one day, but they soon looked into the lake as a cardboard box seemed to float toward them and the two found a baby girl inside with a note inside. "Could that be Mom...?" She asked herself.

Malovea smiled as she took the pie out of the oven and let it cool for a minute.

"Grandma, is this my mom?" Cherry asked.

Malovea took a look at the photo and smiled. "Yes, it is."

"Why was she in a cardboard box?" Cherry asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know, my dear, even to this day..." Malovea sighed. "Eglantine and I were just relaxing one weekend and found her in there and we found a note that said 'Please take care of my baby and give her a good home with plenty of love'."

"If only Atticus and I could go back in time and find out with his vision power." Cherry said.

"Maybe sometime..." Malovea replied. "Eglantine wasn't much of a child person, and your aunt had always wanted a little sister, so I decided to adopt your mother and raise her like my own. Though, I nearly got in trouble with The Witch's Council because they knew your mother wasn't a witch and I had adopted her."

"I know." Cherry said.

Malovea soon cut the pie and they shared it together. "Feeling better enough to go back?" she then asked.

"I dunno..." Cherry said as she ate her pie.

"Cherry, just know that following your heart is important." Malovea said.

"Cinderella taught me that." Cherry replied.

"So, why not take what she taught you by your heart?" Malovea said.

"I suppose I could, but Shang says I meddle in people's lives..." Cherry hung her head. "I'm starting to feel like these adventures are just meaningless, and I should just focus on my own life... Be a normal kid in a normal school with a normal life."

Drell soon appeared, having enough of Cherry being too hard on herself.

"Maybe I should just... Ya know..." Cherry said. "Just start over with my life and have a normal childhood somehow."

Malovea looked up to Drell, offering him some pie.

"Cherry, that's enough!" Drell glared before bring out a book that told of the prophecy, showing it to her.

"Gah! You came from nowhere..." Cherry winced before standing up on the floor. "Uh, Grandma, I'll go clean up the kitchen now if you don't mind." 

"Please sit down, dear..." Malovea smiled sweetly as she took their plates to wash them. "I'll handle dishes..."

"But--" Cherry said.

"Sit down!" Malovea told her, firmly, showing her strict side.

"Yes, ma'am." Cherry gulped.

"You two have fun now." Malovea smiled and went back in the kitchen.

"How'd you get in here?" Cherry asked Drell. "This is my own space!"

"I used my magic to get here." Drell said.

"Mm..." Cherry hummed firmly. 

"So, you want a boring normal life... Like a mortal?" Drell asked.

"I'm just thinking maybe these adventures aren't worth it..." Cherry said. "Atticus could take over for me, he seems to enjoy it."

"Would you like to know of how your life would be if that were true?" Drell asked.

Cherry shrugged as if to say 'Why not?', then looked curious. "Uh, what about the others?"

"Ah, they won't even know we're gone long, by the time we get back, we can still fix things with Mulan, Shang, and the princesses, now come on!" Drell said before grabbing her arm to show her an alternate world. "I just hope that Aslan doesn't mind me using the mirror."

"What did you say?" Cherry asked.

"I said let's go!" Drell said before shoving her first.

"Wah!" Cherry yelped as they explored together.


	9. Chapter 9

"Trust me, it's better this way, haven't you seen It's a Wonderful Life?" Drell asked.

"Every Christmas." Cherry said like it was obvious, now wearing a generic school uniform which was a faded blue color with a white shirt, a black tie, and a skirt with dress shoes.

"Uh... Yes, well..." Drell said, nervously. "Oh, look, we're here. Cherry Butler, this was your life!"

Cherry soon looked around. She was seen in a private school classroom with a lot of advanced classes.

"Your new school..." Drell said. "You and Atticus never became friends, so Cinderella's family never adopted you, so now you're inside a strict school with lots of rules and a lot of homework. You think education is more important than friends because no one ever taught you how to be one."

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"Oh, and also you never discovered your dream-bending powers and you and Forte never met," Drell said. "Along with your other friends you would have made in your adventures."

"Well, not meeting Forte doesn't sound too bad..." Cherry muttered before shrugging. "At least I live with my parents who, though busy, love me to death, right?"

Drell simply sighed before he decided to show her where Michelle and Bud were. Cherry stared down at her uniform, grimacing at it as it looked too depressing, even for her and she then looked to see her parents.

"You might not like what you see." Drell said.

Cherry looked concerned and followed him. Bud, who was normally happy-go-lucky and cheerful, especially with his friends and family, seemed a little depressed and heartbroken, and Michelle sighed softly as she looked like she had given up hope on something.

"Uh, why is Dad depressed and heartbroken while Mom looks like she's given up hope on something?" Cherry asked Drell.

"Why do you think?" Drell replied.

"Do you think she might even be alive?" Michelle asked.

"Well... She might be, but... Why bother looking?" Bud sighed. "She's probably too happy with her own life to even think about us."

"Who are they talking about?" Cherry asked.

"For someone with a 4.0 GPA, you sure are dense." Drell scoffed.

"Wait, are they talking about me?" Cherry frowned.

"At least we have each other..." Bud said to his wife.

"Of course..." Michelle replied. 

"You're lucky I still did what I did after they had to give you up otherwise you wouldn't be here right now." Drell hinted.

"But what about the others?" Cherry asked.

Drell soon showed her the others of having to never had met Cherry.

Mo was seen on the streets in a sweater and coughed heavily as she shivered and held out a cup, shaking it as people walked by, ignoring her or either telling her to get a job as she needed spare change while Angel looked more scruffy than usual and was as miserable as Mo was.

"Oh, my..." Cherry gulped.

Mo coughed as she sounded terribly sick and looked like she was on the verge of death.

"Well, I guess at least Patch's life hasn't changed much," Cherry said. "I mean, he is Atticus's dog, and not mine."

"Not exactly." Drell said before showing her Patch's life.

Cherry glanced at him, though confused and curious of what she could possibly have an impact on Patch's life for.

Drell and Cherry soon came to see the Dalmatian puppy in a world without knowing Cherry.

"And here we are." Drell said.

"Still don't get it," Cherry said. "What kind of impact could I have possibly had on Patch's life? He's Atticus's dog, not mine."

They soon saw Patch with his dog family.

"I still don't get it," Cherry just shrugged. "Atticus adopted Patch, I didn't. End of story."

"You two never met and where that means he never got the courage to look for his family and where that means....?" Drell drawled out.

"Wait, I gave him courage?" Cherry asked. 

"Yes..." Drell replied.

Cherry cupped her mouth slightly. She soon saw that Patch didn't have his super strength and which made it hard for him to try and play with all of his siblings. Patch had a brand new toy and smiled to his brothers and sisters. The other Dalmatian puppies saw it and they all seemed to pile onto him and fought for it.

"Uh, hey, guys, that's mine..." Patch told his siblings.

None of his siblings seemed to care.

"Guys!" Patch pouted and tried to jump against them. "Make room!"

The puppies all bunched up together and seemed to push him out of the way, even Cadpig was able to overthrow him.

"Isn't that the smallest of them?" Cherry asked about Cadpig.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"Wow, without Atticus adopting him Patch isn't as strong as he is with super strength," Cherry said before going wide eyed. "Wait, what about Atticus and his family? What happened to them?"

"They were the ones I was saving for last first his family." Drell said.

Cherry looked a bit more nervous now as they continued and soon went to see Patrick and Emily, as they were Atticus's parents and all. Drell soon brought her into the Fudo house so she could see how Patrick and Emily were. Cherry stood close beside him. Patrick and Emily seemed somewhat normal, but on the inside, they were a little shaky. 

"So, I guess Atticus doesn't live here anymore." Cherry guessed.

"Nope." Drell said.

"But wait, where's Jessica and Darla? And where does Atticus live?" Cherry asked.

"Jessica moved far away from here," Drell said. "She doesn't wanna risk it, she loves her little brother very much, but she's afraid of him now."

"And where's Darla?" Cherry asked.

"Probably cleaning up another movie set," Drell shrugged. "After everyone found out she flooded Stage 13, she's been forced to become a janitor and lives in an alley where she could possibly starve to death."

"Whoa," Cherry said before going wide eyed again. "Wait, did you say that Jessica was afraid of Atticus? Why would she--Oh, no....."

Drell then finally took her to see Atticus.

"Okay, I get it, don't show me anymore!" Cherry begged.

"I'm sorry, but this is the most important." Drell said.

"Please no." Cherry begged.

"Too bad!" Drell told her, taking her there anyway.

Of course, the last event had to be the most severe and scary of where Atticus had ended up, and where they were now at The Crystal Empire and it looked like a horrible castle.

"If I don't look at it, it won't hurt me," Cherry told herself. "If I don't look at it, it won't hurt me."

Drell soon grabbed a hold of her and made her look.

"No! Not the Crystal Empire!" Cherry yelped.

"Yep." Drell said. 

Two figures soon came walking out to the balcony.

"I'm scared..." Cherry said before looking up.

The first figure was Sombra who was now in physical form and the second one was Atticus.

"I really have to leave now." Cherry begged.

"I will nail your feet to the floor." Drell warned.

Cherry just groaned as she was scared and worried of what would come up.

"Equestria is yours to command, Atticus." Sombra smirked.

"Thank you, Uncle." Atticus smirked back before looking out to all the ponies.

"NOOOO!" Cherry panicked.

Atticus raised one hoof with a sharp glare down to the ponies. The ponies soon quickly fell into bowing positions to the floor.

"My ponies, get ready to invade Earth!" Atticus commanded.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Cherry panicked.

The ponies soon jeered in response.

"Why is he so evil?!" Cherry cried out. "He would never do this if I was around!"

Drell looked at her for a few moments in silence.

"I did this..." Cherry whispered. "I play an important role in everyone's life."

Drell nodded before he went wide-eyed as he saw a lion and soon started to get back to where him and Cherry were as he rushed her out.

"Is that a lion?!" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about that later!" Drell replied.

Cherry yelped as they soon came back to where Mulan and the others were, but nothing seemed to change except for thick black clouds in the sky. "Ooh... This is a bad sign..." she soon said about the sudden weather change.

"Cherry, you're back." Patch said.

"Sorry it's been long, I just needed some privacy." Cherry replied.

"Actually, it's been half a minute." Mo said.

Cherry blinked in surprise before looking back. "How does time work in the magical realm anyway?!"

Drell simply shrugged.

Eventually, everyone got ready to go and they left for the next stop, though it seemed depressing for everyone due to Mulan and Shang's argument.

"Ah, isn't this a great day?" Mushu smiled as he yawned and stretched out of Mulan's bag.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch glared at him from inside their ride while Junior was still asleep, and where they decided to just ignore him until he would learn his lesson. Shang went one way with Ling, Chein Po, and Yao while Mulan went the other way with the princesses.

"I see pretty boy isn't talking to you, and you're not talking to pretty boy," Mushu said to Mulan. "You know, you can always talk to me."

Mulan didn't seem to want to talk right now.

"Wait 'til she realizes what I've done for her, will that frown turn upside down." Mushu smirked.

Cri-Kee poked his head out and chirped aggressively to the tiny dragon.

"Snapdragon, huh?" Mushu glared. "Just for that, I'm not talkin' to you!"

"What a loss." Cherry deadpanned.

"Mushu will learn his lesson." Drell said.

"I wonder what dragon meat tastes like." Cherry muttered.

"Oh, it's actually pretty delicious," Drell replied. "I learned an interesting recipe from Sir Ruber when he tried to take over Camelot, and... Uh... I mean, I don't know!"

"Oh, brother." Mo rolled her eyes.

"We're so sorry for what we've done." Ting-Ting told Mulan.

"You inspired us to follow our hearts, and we repay you by ruining your relationship." Mei added as she hugged the stuffed panda bear from last night. 

"No, you just opened my eyes to how broken it was." Mulan replied.

Cherry couldn't stand Mulan thinking that her relationship with Shang was broken. Mulan and the princesses shared sad smiles as Shang came through the other side with the soldiers so that they could continue on.

"Keep a sharp eye," Shang warned. "This is bandit country."

"You got it." Atticus said.

They soon continued along. Mo checked back with Junior every once in a while and smiled as he slept peacefully. Luckily enough, nothing seemed to disturb him. 

"I sure wish we could talk to the princesses, Yao." Ling said as he had an idea. 

"What?! You know we can't!" Yao glared.

Atticus saw what Ling's idea was and encouraged it. "He's right, it sure is a shame you guys can't talk to the princesses..."

Yao soon got the point and idea. "Yes, I also wish we could talk to them. But as you know, orders is orders."

Mo could see what they were doing and where the princesses could hear what they were saying. Yao, Ling, and Chien Po began to compliment the princesses while being subtle about it. Atticus and Mo found that to be sweet and romantic.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Cherry said.

"Again?" Drell complained. "Are you serious?"

Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"That girl needs help with her bladder control." Drell sighed as he soon stopped the ride and Cherry rushed off to take a bathroom break.

"That's what she gets for drinking a lot of Sprite," Atticus said. "Speaking of which, where did she end up when Shang yelled at her?"

"Just showed her what life would be like without her like in that movie they show around Christmas time." Drell replied.

"Wow." Mo said.

Cherry soon came back.

"If you gotta go again, tough toenails, we gotta keep moving." Drell told Cherry.

Cherry just stuck her tongue out and they went back on the road.

"I wonder if Mushu has learned his lesson yet?" Mo said.

"We'll find out later on." Drell said.

"By the way... Who the heck is Aslan?!" Cherry asked.

"Not important." Drell ignored the question.

Patch decided to find out as he kept up with Mulan.

"I will not be ignored!" Cherry cried out.

Mulan frowned and stared at the necklace her parents gave her and Shang as she continued to ride on Khan.

"Mulan, whatya say to a little pick me up?" Mushu smiled, taking out a box of food to help cheer her up with.

Patch knew that food wouldn't help.

"My father said 'Differences can make you stronger', he didn't realize that Shang and I are just too different." Mulan frowned as this seemed to make Mushu feel guilty.

"Well, you know, you always got me," Mushu smiled nervously as he came to take her hand. "The old team, right?"

"You're always looking out for me, Mushu." Mulan smiled back, though proud without realizing this was all his fault.

'I think he's about to tell her after a few more moments.' Patch thought to himself.

"Oh, you know, just doin' the best I can." Mushu grinned sheepishly to Mulan.

"I just don't know what I'd do without you," Mulan smiled as she pet the top of his head. "You're the best friend I've ever had."

Patch watched as Mushu looked like he could crack any minute, and soon...

"OH, I CAN'T STAND IT NO MORE!" Mushu cried out. "THE ONLY THING WRONG WITH YOU ISN'T SHANG, IT'S ME! I'm the one who got between ya!"

Patch nodded firmly as he knew that was true.

"Ah, the sweet release of guilt... I love it so." Drell smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Mulan asked Mushu. "It's not like you made the carriage go into the river."

"Now, that was an accident!" Mushu told her. "Following several attempts that were on purpose..."

"He's telling the truth." Patch told her,

"You knew about this?" Mulan asked Patch. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry." Patch smiled sheepishly.

"Mushu, what did you do?!" Mulan glared at the tiny dragon, scaring him slightly.

"You were getting married!" Mushu pouted. "Everything was gonna change! I'm gonna lose you, and my pedestal!"

"You mean you got between me and Shang so you could keep your job?!" Mulan glared.

'Knew this would happen.' Drell thought to himself.

"I'm sorry!" Mushu cried to Mulan.

"What you did was unforgivable!" Mulan turned away from him.

"But... You and Shang are so different..." Mushu said.

Cherry soon came out and came towards Mushu, grabbing him. "LISTEN TO ME, YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD, YOU HAVE BEEN TRYING TO RUIN THIS FOR ME AND MY FRIENDS, DRIVING US CRAZY, AND YOU'RE ONLY DOING IT BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID JOB, AND THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Her voice seemed to echo around them.

"Okay, Cherry, please, calm down now..." Drell said nervously.'

Cherry snarled and even looked like she could bite him.'

"GAH!" Drell yelped and ran off, back into the cart with the others.

"Mulan, go tell Shang you love him!" Cherry told the woman. 

Mulan nodded in agreement. She then got Khan ready and let him take her to Shang and his own horse.

"I'll make this up to Mulan, I promise!" Mushu promised.

"You helped enough!" Cherry glared as she soon threw him aside like he was useless.

Mushu, of course, deserved that.

Cherry soon came back to the cart and everyone looked shocked at her explosion all over Mushu. "What are you staring at?" she then asked.

"Uh, um, nothing!" Drell replied, sounding scared of her for a change. "Cherry, I don't know what just happened, but you have my full respect and support. Whatever you want, it's yours!"

"Cherry, that was amazing of how you let out all your anger towards Mushu." Mo said.

"Heh..." Cherry smiled sheepishly. "Well, um, he was kind of annoying me." 

"Cherry, I'm proud of you..." Drell smiled which made her smile back until he glared. "But if you talk to me like that, it's straight to boot camp!"

"Yes, sir." Cherry gulped.

An arrow was soon shot right behind her.

"GET DOWN!" Drell told her, taking her down to the ground and the arrow missed her and shot in his arm.

"Drell!" The group gasped.

Cherry cupped her mouth, mostly surprised that he saved her like that.

"Damn arrows..." Drell grumbled, taking the arrow out and threw it against the wall, but held his arm as that seemed to somewhat hurt, but they were all soon ambushed by the bandits who came for the princesses.

"It's an ambush!" Mo panicked.

"You two, get the gold, you two, come with me." The leader told the others as he ran with his sword.

"I think I need to lie down now..." Drell said, removing his hand from his arm and saw that he was actually bleeding. "Ooh... Blood..." he said, a bit dazed before passing out.

Mo soon used her own bandanna as a way to keep the blood from spilling out. Patch and Atticus soon brought Drell inside and Mo decided to stay with him to keep an eye on him since Junior was there too.

"What's happening?" Junior frowned.

"Uh, don't worry about it..." Mo said to him since this was a dangerous situation.

Junior could tell something was going as he saw Drell's arm bandaged with Mo's bandanna.

"Oh, hey, Mo..." Drell smiled as he seemed delirious. "I can't feel my arm..."

"Shh... Shh... Get some rest..." Mo told him. "Just let me and the others handle everything else."

"Ooh, look at my other hand..." Drell said as he waved his good hand in front of his face. "It's so much bigger than my face..."

Mulan soon joined Shang's side and they began to fight the bandits.

"All right... I guess it's time to fight..." Cherry said, trying not to be scared.

"Just think you're still angry with Mushu." Atticus encouraged his best friend.

"You think that'll work?" Cherry asked.

"He called you fat when you weren't looking." Patch said.

"I'm fat?!" Cherry asked, both angry and emotional.

'It's working.' Atticus thought to himself.

"I'm not fat!" Cherry cried out. "...Am I?"

"Mushu said it, not us." Patch said.

"AAAAUGH!" Cherry yelled out angrily and ran, tackling the bandits on the way, almost like a football player.

"Yep, that did it." Atticus smirked.

"Man, she can really be aggressive if she wants to be," Patch said only to be grabbed by his collar. "Hey, get off of me!" He then barked aggressively at the bandit who grabbed him.

"Let go of my dog!" Atticus glared at the bandit.

The bandit chuckled. Atticus growled and soon tackled the bandit with Patch to teach him a lesson.

"That'll teach him." Junior said as he watched the fight.

"You shouldn't watch violence." Mo told her little brother, turning him away.

"Aww, but I wanna watch the bad guys lose!" Junior pouted.

Two bandits grabbed a hold of Mei.

"How dare you touch me?!" Mei snapped at them.

Su and Ting-Ting feared for their sister. Junior heard what was going on and decided to go and help. 

"Man, does losing blood make people go loopy?" Mo asked as she knelt beside the warlock.

Chien Po and Ling soon jumped on the two bandits who had Mei, but they were hit with Yao by the others, worrying Ting-Ting and Su even more. Junior soon came in and attacked the two bandits. Ting-Ting and Su threw rocks at the bandits while Junior helped, despite being very young. Mei screamed out as a bandit grabbed her and ran with her and this enraged Yao.

"Hold them off, let's go." Shang told him before running after the bandit.

"Uh, Atticus, isn't that Junior?" Patch asked once he saw Mo's younger brother.

"What?!" Atticus panicked. "Junior! What're you doing out here?!"

"Helping you guys." Junior smiled.

"Okay." Atticus said.

"Can I?" Junior smiled.

"Sure, just be careful." Atticus smiled back.

"Yay!" Junior cheered.

Mulan and Shang soon ran across the bridge to go and save Mei.

"HELP ME!" Mei yelped as the bandits tripped and fell and she ran into Mulan's arms.

"RUN!" Mulan told her.

"Don't look back!" Mo added.

Mei soon ran off and Yao smiled to her, holding out his arms to her. One bandit punched Shang square in the face and ran to the other at the end of the bridge as Mulan held Shang. The bandit glared and soon cut the ropes to make the bridge fall with them. Patch rushed over to the bridge. The bandit cut the other rope and they all nearly fell off.

"PATCH!" Cherry cried out as even she sounded worried for the dog.

Patch began to try and keep from falling. Cherry, Atticus, and Mo peeked out and saw Patch was dangling with Mulan and Shang.

"Let's get outta here!" The bandit told his friends before running off, leaving them for dead.

Shang hung onto Patch as Mulan hung onto Shang while also holding onto the bridge. The rope then snapped which nearly made them fall, but there was another rope that was close to breaking.

"Shang, hold on!" Mulan told him.

"It won't hold us both!" Shang frowned.

Patch began to try to use his magic to save them.

"Come on... Come on..." Mo pouted as she held Atticus's hand, squeezing it.

"Mulan... I'm sorry..." Shang whispered as his hand slipped while she cried.

Patch's magic soon gave in.

"SHANG!" Mulan cried out as Shang got loose from her hand. "SHAAANG!"

Atticus soon went and tried to use his magic to help. Mo turned away as she didn't want to look. Patch and Mulan soon came over the bridge together, but Shang didn't seem to make it. 

"Atticus...?" Cherry asked softly as her best friend seemed to disappear in the fog, she tried not to cry, though she was worried. She soon started to run to the bridge to see if Atticus was just messing around.

"I can't look..." Mo groaned.

"Come on, let's go back." Patch told Mo and they went back.

"Alright, Atticus, you can come out now, this isn't funny!" Cherry called out before looking soft and sad. "Please...?"

Nothing seemed to happen.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Cherry cried out. "THIS ISN'T COOL!"

Nothing happened still.

"Atticus, come out, this isn't funny!" Cherry called out, though she broke down.

Later on, it became gray and cloudy with rain as everyone else came together, and everybody was absolutely miserable, and where the ones that were the most miserable were Mulan, Mo, Junior, Patch, and Cherry. The princesses sat with the soldiers they liked in comfort. Even Mushu and Cri-Kee looked miserable as the thunder rumbled and lightning flashed as Mulan took out a sword, staring at the blade before crying and shoving it in the ground as she fell to her knees in depression. Patch soon howled out of sadness. Mo hugged her knees while hugging against Junior as they were all depressed.

"Stupid idiot..." Cherry muttered, sadly in her own right as she hugged herself. She soon brought out her copy of the photo of when they first got adopted. She wiped her eyes and held onto it as if it could give her warmth and comfort.

Junior sniffled and cried.

"Shh~.... Shh~...." Mo soothed as she hugged and comforted her little brother and she soon sang Fluttershy's lullaby.

Junior sniffled, but soon settled down, but was still sad as he hugged Mo. He hadn't looked this sad and miserable since the time Scamp had run away from home to be with Buster and the other Junkyard Dogs. 

Eventually, the rain cleared up and Mulan was still where she was.

"Huh?" Drell gasped as he suddenly woke up and sat up, looking around. "Where am I?" He soon got up and made his way out to the others.

The others looked up at him, but Cherry didn't.

"What'd I miss?" Drell asked.

"ATTICUS IS DEAD!" Cherry cried out and soon broke down crying.

"H-He's what?" Drell asked as his face went pale.

"We were both trying to help Mulan and Shang..." Patch told the warlock. "Shang fell and Atticus went after him... They haven't been back since."

Drell soon fell to his knees. Cherry looked more miserable than Rainbow Dash finding out she had to spend winter without Tank since he needed to hibernate. 

"Fa Mulan, Yīngtáo, we're ready to go through with the wedding." Ting-Ting told Cherry and Mulan with a bow.

"Take yourselves there, you don't need me." Cherry mumbled.

"Cherry?" Mo frowned.

Cherry soon went off to be alone.

The others looked very concerned as Cherry left and stared out into the sky, thinking of all the good times she shared with Atticus.

"He's out of my life~..." Cherry sighed to herself. "He's out of my life... And I don't know whether to laugh or cry... I don't know whether to live or die... And it cuts like a knife... He's out of my life~"

The memories of the good times and sad times and their fights soon started to show.

"It's out of my hands~..." Cherry sighed to herself. "It's out of my hands... To think of most of my life... He was here... And I took him for granted, I was so cavalier... Now the way that it stands... It's out of my hands~"

Everyone looked a little sad for Cherry as she was quite miserable over losing Atticus. Cherry could see the memories of acting like she didn't care about Atticus when around others, though everyone who knew them knew that she valued their friendship, especially when they would get separated and soon join in a hug together almost like siblings, even if they weren't blood related. 

"So I've learned that friendship's not possession... And I've learned that friendship won't wait... Now I've learned that friendship needs expression, but I learned too late, and he's out of my life~..." Cherry continued out of depression. "He's out of my life... Damned indecision and cursed pride... Kept my feelings for him locked deep down inside, and it cuts like a knife... He's out of my... Liiiife~..." she then finished as she stared up at the sky with tears staining her face as she was the saddest anyone could ever see her as.

Mo soon went over to Cherry to comfort her cousin. Cherry just bowed her head before looking up to Mo and hugging her as she cried some more. Mo soon comforted her while soothing her. The soldiers and princesses came to Mulan in the same way.

"Why?" Cherry asked Drell. "Why did you protect me when that arrow shot? It should've been me!"

"Don't say that, Cherry." Drell scolded, both sharp and soft.

"But it should have." Cherry frowned.

"Cherry..." Drell said.

"I wish I fell with him!" Cherry then said. "My parents wouldn't have even noticed!" 

"Now cut that out!" Drell told her. "I've been protecting you since you were a baby! Do you know that your parents were too emotional to give you up when the time was right? They asked me to do it for them!"

"T-They did?" Cherry asked.

"Your parents were devastated... I think your dad cried as soon as I shut the door..." Drell said. "It wasn't easy either... When I left you, I was about to go away, but I saw wolves coming out and they even wanted to take you for themselves... And... Well... I fought them off to protect you..."

"Wait... Wait..." Cherry said before asking, "Wolves tried to take me?"

"Well, it was almost winter, and they were hungry..." Drell replied. "When they saw you alone, it seemed easy... They could've torn you apart and they almost got me a few times when I put you on that doorstop. Other people care about you too."

"But then how did Atticus arrive at the orphanage if Jackson deVil kidnapped him as a baby?" Patch asked him.

"The story's complicated..." Drell replied. "I had to teach that little brat a lesson though..."

"Ooh, did you beat him good?" Cherry smiled.

"Well, I don't like to brag--" Drell smirked.

"Yes, you do." The others replied.

"Hmph..." Drell pouted angrily to that. "Well, yeah, I did."

"So, what did you do?" Mo asked.

"I wanted to turn him into a pretzel..." Drell huffed and crossed his arms. "Instead, I had to show him some wrestling moves I knew from my own."

"You wrestle on your own?" Cherry asked.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"I see." Cherry replied.

"Wanna find out?" Drell smirked.

"Augh! That's okay..." Cherry smiled nervously, but laughed a little.

Drell smiled as that cheered Cherry up before they looked over to Mulan.

Cherry sighed. "I hate to see her like this..." she then said. "Has to be worse than when she was exposed as being a woman."

They soon came over to Mulan as she stood up.

"Are you going to be okay, Mulan?" Cherry asked.

"Losing Shang will not be meaningless," Mulan told her out of determination. "No matter what it takes, I'm finishing this mission."

"You sure?" Mo frowned.

"Yes... Come along, everybody." Mulan said.

Junior frowned as he stood close to his big sister and even took her hand.

"Well... Come on... You..." Drell told Cherry, though he found himself unable to be hard on her because he knew she was grieving Atticus's loss.

Cherry nodded as she knew that Atticus would want her to continue, but would also want her to let Mulan finish this mission another way. Cherry, Mo, Junior, and Patch got into their ride and they went to continue onward, without Atticus and Shang this time. Patch sighed as he sulked by the window, missing Atticus the most, being his pet dog and all. Cherry already knew what Mulan was going to do so the princesses wouldn't be forced to marry.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Shang's horse seemed to wander free and seemed to be tracking Shang and Atticus down like a dog. He came into the water and looked around before neighing out of fright as Shang seemed to be in there and grabbed onto his reins. Shang coughed and grunted as he was pulled out of the water and gasped for air while landing on the meadow. Atticus soon came out of the water next, showing that they both were alive. Shang's horse smiled and looked relieved.

"Good horse..." Shang smiled back as he gently stroked his horse's nose.

"That was one wild ride." Atticus sighed.

Meanwhile, in the other palace...

"What do you mean they are gone?" Lord Chin glared towards Cherry and Mulan.

"There was an accident, Lord Chin," Mulan frowned. "The royal carriage fell in the river and was destroyed."

"But we promise, there will still be a wedding." Cherry said.

The lord's servants seemed to urge for that to go on, and the others looked a little alarmed by that response.

"I would be honored to wed a prince of Qui Gong." Mulan bowed to the man.

"You?!" Lord Chin asked.

Cherry knew exactly what Mulan was about to suggest and where she knew that even if she wasn't ready to marry yet, she couldn't let Mulan get married to someone she didn't know that well or even loved.

"My lord, Fa Mulan, and her friend from America, Yīngtáo, both are heroes," A servant told Lord Chin. "A jewel in your crown, far more dear than three mere princesses."

The other servants agreed with this.

"This is not what was agreed," Lord Chin replied to Mulan. "However, the Golden Dragon of Unity smiles upon you today. And in view of the tragedy, I will accept your offer. You will make a fine bride for my eldest son, Prince Jeeki," He soon saw Cherry had something to say. "Do you have something to say?" he then asked.

"I..." Cherry stuttered out, feeling a little nervous about saying something, but she had to. "Uh... I..." She soon took a deep breath before looking determined. "I would like to take Fa Mulan's place as the prince's bride." Cherry said. She then cupped her mouth and gulped heavily as she seemed to throw up in her mouth from saying that.

"Is that right?" Lord Chin asked.

"Yes... For honor and tradition... On behalf of my very good friend..." Cherry replied wearily while bowing.

Lord Chin thought of this and knew that his son would find Cherry a more appealing bride sense Mulan was older and his son would just complain that she was so old. Two guards soon stepped aside to reveal the prince as he seemed to be playing with a finger trap, and smiled nervously once he was caught.

"This is her?" Prince Jeeki asked as he saw Mulan. "She's so old!"

"No, this isn't her, my son, this will be your bride." Lord Chin told his son and patted Cherry on the head.

Cherry winced and looked very sick to her stomach right now.

"Ohh." Prince Jeeki smiled.

Back with the others... 

Everyone else was waiting outside as they were told to while Cherry and Mulan would handle this.

"Mulan said she was gonna finish the mission, no matter what." Yao said.

"But how can she without us?" Mei frowned.

"I'm not sure." Mo said.

"By taking your place." A familiar voice replied.

Everyone gasped, doing double takes and saw two old faces they thought they would never see again.

"Shang and Atticus are alive!" Ling announced.

"Wahoo!" Patch howled out of happiness.

Yao was so excited that he kissed Shang's horse and the horse gagged and spit in sudden disgust and surprise. Everyone else laughed and cheered as they reunited with the two. Mo hugged Atticus and smiled to him before smacking him and she allowed him to.

"I deserved that." Atticus mumbled.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Mo scolded. "Do you know how worried you made us?!"

"We thought you two were dead!" Patch added.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again!" Mo pouted. 

"Sorry, but I hit my head when I came to help Shang." Atticus replied.

"How hard did you hit it?" Junior pouted.

"I guess pretty hard if it was able to knock me out," Atticus replied. "Don't worry though, JJ, I'm not terribly hurt."

"That's good." Junior smiled.

Mo hugged Atticus again and Patch jumped up and licked his face happily. Atticus began to laugh from his dalamatian's licks.

"We're just so glad you're not dead." Mo said.

"Did you think we died?" Atticus asked.

"Well, we didn't wanna believe it, but you were gone so long, and had quite a fall..." Drell said. "I thought you'd be down and right back up like Superman saving Lois Lane." 

"You really gave us a scare." Mo said.

"Mulan and Cherry were right," Shang hung his head. "No one should marry someone they don't love. I'm going to Qui Gong."

"We're going with you." Ting-Ting replied.

"No, you're not, stay here." Shang said as he got his horse ready. 

"But you can't go there alone." Patch said.

"I have to." Shang said before suddenly leaving.

"Hmm... Would you say that was an order?" Ling asked the others.

"I would say it was a friendly suggestion." Chein Po smiled innocently.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Junior smiled back.

"Let's go!" Yao said.

They all agreed and they went to follow after Shang even if he told them to stay put.

Meanwhile with Mulan, Cherry, and Mushu...

Cherry let out a small sigh as she had to get ready to get married.

"You didn't have to do that, Cherry." Mulan said. 

"I know, but I couldn't just let you get married to someone you don't love." Cherry replied.

"Yes, but now you have to get married..." Mulan said.

"Better me than you..." Cherry sighed as she put her hair up. She soon looked almost ready for a Chinese wedding.

"You're just about ready." Mulan said.

"This must be what that book Memoirs of a Geisha is like..." Cherry said to herself as she looked in the mirror. She was soon about to put on the head dress.

"I would give up 1,000 pedestals if I could stop this." Mushu said to Cherry.

"You've done enough." Cherry told him softly.

A ceremonial horn was soon blown in the distance.

"I doubt even your Golden Dragon of Unity could stop this." Cherry then said as it was time. She soon placed the head dress on.

Mushu frowned as she walked off.

"Goodbye, Mushu..." Cherry said softly as she went to go off, and bowed her head.

A door was then opened and the crowd gasped once they saw her as she came to go through with this, and where it was to a prince who had to of his fingers stuck together in a Chinese paper trap.

Lord Chin smiled towards Cherry as he held two glasses and made an announcement. "My people, the Golden Dragon of Unity, who guides us in all we do, today, sanctifies a union that will become a blessing for all of Qui Gong."

The crowd cheered as Cherry took one glass and Prince Jeeki couldn't take his because his fingers were trapped, but soon took a hold of it with a nervous smile to his father.

'This prince is unbelievable.' Cherry thought to herself.

"With the tying of this sash, we shall unite, not only two lives, but two kingdoms." Lord Chin said as he tied a sash between Cherry and his son.

Suddenly, a ninja star was thrown, ripping through the sash and sticking to the wall. Everyone soon turned around to see that Shang had appeared on his horse, and everyone was surprised to see that he was alive.

"Whoo-hoo, yeah, General Shang to the rescue!" Mushu cheered with Cri-Kee before smirking. "Lucky for Lord Chin, 'cuz I was about to whip his butt."

"Mulan, come on out!" Cherry called out in surprise.

Mulan soon came out and where she was surprised and happy at the same time once she saw Shang. The two soon reunited together, very happily.

"Oh, you're alive." Mulan smiled.

"I couldn't let you get married without me." Shang told her.

"Oh, that's so sweet, but... I'm getting married actually..." Cherry said, a bit distant. She soon saw Atticus coming and where this caused her to smile as he best friend was going to rescue her from getting married.

"Cherry?" Atticus asked.

Cherry soon ran to him and hugged him.

"Wow, did you miss me?" Atticus asked.

"Uh... You scared me, you jerk!" Cherry said, glaring and crossing her arms to look like she didn't care.

"Sorry for scaring you." Atticus said.

"Whatever... If you're gonna die, you better be serious next time..." Cherry huffed, but then looked back with a small smile to show she didn't mean that and actually did value him.

"I'll let you know." Atticus said.

"General!" Lord Chin scolded Shang's interruption. "You will leave at once!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Shang glared.

"Bold, but maybe not a good idea." Cherry commented.

Patch soon saw Mushu and saw him close to the golden dragon statue and which gave him an idea. "Mushu, I know how you can help."

"How dare you two trample upon this sacred ceremony?" Lord Chin scolded Atticus and Shang.

"I'm not going to let my best friend marry someone she doesn't love!" Atticus glared at Lord Chin.

"She agreed to marry my son, and so she shall." Lord Chin glared back.

They were soon interrupted by flames coming out of The Golden Dragon of Unity's mouth.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped and jumped back.

"Yo! What's with all this drama?" Mushu asked as he pretended to be The Golden Dragon of Unity which startled the people.

"The Golden Dragon of Unity!" Lord Chin gasped. "He lives!"

"Mushu?" Mulan, Atticus, and Cherry whispered with a smirk.

Lord Chin soon fell into a bow which made everyone else do the same as he was their superior. 

"Oh, you dang right I live!" Mushu replied. "So you best drop your dumpling-eating behind on down, and tell me why we ain't bustin' out the vows already, huh?"

'What is he up to now?' Cherry thought to herself.

"But, your Greatness, the foreign girl, Yīngtáo has promised to wed my son in the place of Fa Mulan." Lord Chin said, out of fear and explaining.

"SILENCE!" Mushu snapped, making more fire come out and nearly burn him. "I am the Golden Dragon of Unity, and I decide whom to unify, and I say Cherry shouldn't be forced to do this."

'He's making up for what he did.' Cherry thought to herself with a smile.

Mushu soon convinced Lord Chin to allow Cherry to go free to marry whoever she would want to, and this made the crowd cheer. "Now I command you to proceed at once!"

"Yes, Your Greatness, as you command!" Lord Chin yelped as he bowed again.

'I'm proud of Mushu.' Atticus thought to himself.

Mulan and Shang smiled to each other as they reunited.

"Especially these two here," Mushu then said about the couple. "Mulan, you love Shang, don't you? Yeah, of course you do, and Shang loves you back, and by the power in vested in me, I hereby pronounce you man and wife! You got anything to say, Lord Double Chin?"

Lord Chin shivered, but was scared off by even more fire which made him stammer out of panic. "Y-Yes, I mean, no, I mean, whatever you say!"

Cherry nodded as that sounded great. The crowd soon cheered yet again as they were happy for Mulan and Shang. Lord Chin and Prince Jeeki smiled to each other and the prince got his father's fingers trapped with his new toy.

"And furthermore, I hereby decree, that the princesses of The Middle Kingdom, wherever they may be, are released from their vow, and may marry whomsoever they please," Mushu then added. "And who pleases them, that's very important."

This made the princesses and the three soldiers very happy. The couples all shared a kiss as this was a very happy moment for all of them. Mushu even hugged and kissed Cri-Kee as he made things right for everyone, and there were even fireworks.

"Okay... I'm gonna ask this one last time..." Cherry said to Drell as she walked up to him. "WHO THE HECK IS ASLAN?!"

"You don't have to yell." Drell smirked just to give her a hard time.

"Ahem." Atticus smirked back.

"All right, all right..." Drell said. "Aslan is a lion."

"Is he that lion we ran into earlier?" Cherry asked.

"Yes..." Drell explained. "He's known as The Great Lion, and is the creator and one true king of the world of Narnia."

"Narnia's real?!" Mo smiled.

"Yes... Well... Now that you know that... I'll leave you alone." Drell said.

"We're gonna go there, right?" Cherry asked.

"Maybe... Who knows then though?" Drell replied.

"Can't you at least tell us when so we can prepare?!" Cherry begged. "Please?!"

Drell walked away from her.

"Tell us something!" Cherry begged.

"Okay..." Drell replied. "You can all take a pop quiz when we get back home!"

"NOT FUNNY!" Cherry snapped.

"It's a little funny." Drell smirked.

"Do you get a sick kick out of torturing us?!" Cherry growled, looking aggravated with him.

"Just a little." Drell smirked.

"Sadist!" Cherry cried out.

Eventually, the next day came and they were back at Mulan's home, but later on, they would soon get back to their own home. Patch was with Mushu as he knew what would happen to him.

Mushu sighed as he soon got ready to leave the temple, and packed his own suitcase. "I can't believe I'm back on wake-up duty..." he sighed as he held up his gong which he had from his job before helping Mulan and Cherry the first time. "Well... Mulan is happy. And if she's happy, I'm happy."

Cri-Kee chirped happily to him. Patch smiled proud of Mushu.

"Oh, thank you, guys," Mushu smiled back to them. "I did do good, didn't I?"

"Eventually." Patch nodded.

"Better get your rest, Mushu," The lead ancestor told the tiny dragon. "I have a yoga session at dawn, and I don't want to be late for my greetings to the sun."

'Jerk.' Patch thought to himself.

"And remember, I like to be awakened for my beauty sleep with a nice long foot massage!" An elderly woman smirked to Mushu, showing her foot to him which was a bit disgusting.

Mushu gasped and looked like he was going to throw up. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

The other ancestors just laughed at him. Patch glared before he saw Mulan and Shang coming in.

"Hey, Shang, what are you doing?" Mulan asked.

"Watch and see." Shang smiled as he set down a chest before bringing out a tablet as Mushu, Patch, and the ancestors watched.

"What's he doing?" Patch asked out of confusion.

"It can't be!" One ancestor gasped.

"He's accounting the family temples!" Another ancestor added.

"No!" The lead ancestor gasped as Shang did what he was doing.

"Is that a good thing for Mushu?" Patch asked.

"It means..." The lead ancestor growled slightly.

"Yeah, what? What?" Mushu asked. "It means what?"

"Unfortunately, you get to keep your pedestal." The lead ancestor soon told them both.

And where this caused both Patch and Mushu to start cheering. Mushu was so excited before he soon fell and ended up in front of Mulan and Shang.

"So, this is the famous Mushu?" Shang smirked.

"Mm-hmm." Mulan smirked back.

"Did you picture him bigger?" Patch guessed.

"You could say that," Shang replied. "Also, hard to get used to a talking dog."

"You will eventually." Patch smiled.

"Say what?!" Mushu gasped before glaring at Mulan. "You told him about me? About us?"

"I don't keep secrets from my husband, Mushu; I told him everything." Mulan told him.

"'Everything' everything?" Mushu asked. 

"That's right, Great Golden Dragon of Unity." Shang smiled before bowing to him.

"Whew." Patch sighed.

"I still don't get it," Mulan told Shang. "What does combining our temples do?"

"It gives me back my pedestal!" Mushu announced happily while Patch just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, but can you do this?" Mulan asked Shang then. "Aren't there rules?"

"Of course," Shang smiled, taking her hands. "Right next to the rules about dressing up like a man, and joining the army."

"Clever." Patch smiled.

"Ha, ha, ha, well, whatya know?" Mushu smirked to Shang. "This thing just might work out after all."

Mulan and Shang soon shared a laugh together.

"Hey, yo, where's my masseuse?!" Mushu called out to the ancestors. "Saving China gives me knots like you wouldn't believe! And what about my pedicure? Let's get jamming on the toe jam, people! And somebody heat up some oil! I don't know what we're gonna do with it yet, but it's gonna be good! Does a hero dragon deserve anything? Draw my bath! Warm my towels! Let the pampering begin!"

Patch simply rolled his eyes playfully.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ice... Ice... I need ice..." Cherry panted as she felt hot.

"It has been hot back home lately..." Mo said. "I think there's a heatwave."

"Someone give me snow!" Cherry begged only to be buried in a pile of some of it, making her shiver and muffle. "Thank you."

"Where'd that snow come from?" Mo asked.

"Who cares?" Cherry smiled as she came out of the snow. "I'm coool~..."

"Wait, there's only one girl we know that has the power of winter." Atticus smiled back.

"Yeah, right, if she's here, then she can come here herself." Cherry scoffed.

"Hi~..." Darla and Amber said as they walked over together.

"Hey..." Cherry said. "How'd you guys get here?"

"Magic." Darla and Amber smiled.

"Magic stinks..." Cherry muttered.

More snow fell onto her.

"Okay, enough with the snow!" Cherry complained as she came back out.

Amber simply giggled.

"Alright, who's ready to leave?" Drell asked as he walked by.

"Me." Cherry said.

"And go on another adventure?" Drell then added. "Oh, you wanna go, Cherry? Sounds good to me."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Cherry complained.

"Yay!" Amber smiled.

"Jerk..." Cherry muttered. "When's someone gonna turn him into a cat for 100 years?"

"Never going to happen." Drell smirked.

Cherry looked very angry and annoyed with him right now.

"So, where are we going?" Darla asked.

"Narnia..." Mo smiled wistfully.

"Yay!" Darla and Amber smiled.

"Children are so easily amused..." Cherry mumbled to herself.

The next day, they soon went back home. Cherry said goodbye to Mulan and Shang and soon left with the others for a good time, despite some trouble along the way.

The End


End file.
